Of Griffons and Hawkes
by dreamingofgreen
Summary: AU. Loosely Cannon. NSFW. Elissa Cousland can not stop bumping into Hawke much to her frustrations. Whether it's from hunting down renegade wardens, chasing dawrkspawn through the deep roads or doing important grey warden business.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Griffons and Hawkes**

**Chapter one**

Elissa scowled darkly at the figure stomping ahead of her down the chilly corridor.

"Nate." She called after the stoic rogue and was rewarded with the slapping of his boots upon the stone floor.

"Howe." There was still no response which made the green eyes of the woman narrow at the warden before her.

"Warden-Captain Howe."

The man paused in his tracks, shoulders stiffening before he reluctantly and slowly turned around, his features stormy.

"Commander."

Grey eyes bored angrily into deep emerald as Nathaniel Howe studied his superior's cold face, a flicker of emotion across the vibrant green of the woman's

eyes and the male warden sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms against his chest.

"You know I think this endeavour is unwise but who am I to stop the mighty hero of Fereldon?"

Elissa Cousland raised an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "Well I am ten foot tall and shoot lightening bolts from my eyes after all Nathaniel."

Nathaniel glanced away with a scowl. He refused to be won over with humour; there was absolutely no reason for her to follow through with her mad scheme.

Elissa let out a little sigh as she rubber her thumb and forefinger across her brow.

"Nate you know I have to do this, I still love him and we've been through far too much together for me not to finally go to him now I know where he really is."

The Warden Commander removed her hand from her face to give her second a weary smile. From the corner of his eye, Nathaniel glanced at her and huffed.

"Yes, you've said as much, numerous times. I think you're a fool to go to the Marches' on your own, you'd be nothing more than another Dog Lord refugee to them." The Howe turned to

face his close friend and liege, clearly unimpressed by her plan.

"What and have him turn tail the minute he hears of a squad of wardens on their way to Kirkwall? I think not Nate." The younger woman scoffed before her eyes hardened and her voice

once more became serious.

"I've also gotten word that Stroud has been watching him far too eagerly for my liking. I won't have that Orlesian prig drag him back to the order, that right is reserved just for me."

Nathaniel sighed once more, knowing he would be unable to stop her.

"Maker's breath Elissa I'm not your mother, I can't keep you. I've never been able to when you go off on one of your little adventures."

Elissa grinned, leaning in to bump shoulders against her second before signalling for them to continue down the cold corridor of Vigil's Keep.

"True, my mother wouldn't have bickered with me for three days like an old fishwife."

She was rewarded with a shove that sent her thudding into the rough stone wall.

"Did you see that? Insubordination!" The Warden Commander cackled after the other warden.

* * *

><p>Elissa murmured a thank you as the servant entered the study with a tray and proceeded to pour two cups of mulled wine from a pewter jug; once her duty was performed<p>

she quietly left the Arlessa and her vassal.

"When will Sigrun be due back from the deep roads?" The Commander asked over the rim of her cup before taking a long drink, which was followed by a relaxed sigh. She

wriggled in her seat to get more comfortable before planting her booted feet upon her desk. Elissa raised an eyebrow at the scowl she received for her actions.

"With manners like that, no one would ever suspect you were very nearly Princess Elissa Cousland." Nathaniel jibed, grey eyes shining in amusement as he took a delicate sip of his wine.

"I've had word that she will be at least another month and a half before reaching the surface. She awaits orders for the expedition."

The Warden Commander groaned loudly, running a hand through her hair before leaning forward and snagging a scrap of parchment and a quill, scribbling quickly as she spoke.

"Don't remind me, smartest thing my father did was decline that foolish notion that the Bannorn had."

"And humbly so." The Howe murmured loudly over his cup.

"Maker, I could've been a Mac Tir too." Elissa cringed much to her drinking partner's amusement.

"I can just imagine the pillow talk." Nathaniel's eyes gleamed with mirth before his face slipped into one of his most fearsome scowls as he badly imitated Loghain Mac Tir's voice.

"We must be ever vigilante against the Orlesian dogs." He paused; watching with amusement as his companion suddenly looked green.

"We'll never be slaves to those pompous swine again, now roll over while I remember the victory of the battle of River Dane."

A crumpled up piece of paper connected with his head.

"Loghain's wrinkly balls." He chuckled to the horror of the woman opposite him.

"Eurgh, you pig Howe. Maker knows what ever possessed me to love you when I was younger."

The Howe widened his eyes, a look of complete astonishment plastered on his face.

"Come now Nate, I was your living shadow when ever your family visited." Elissa Cousland laughed.

"I thought it was just a phase." Sputtered the other grey warden, he was rewarded with a bemused scoff.

"I suppose it was, but I was completely smitten with the dashing, silent, eldest Howe."

Elissa took a sip of wine, savouring the flavour.

"I was thoroughly heartbroken when you traipsed off to the Free Marches for seven and a half years. I hope you feel thoroughly wretched for brutally stamping on a young girl's heart."

She grinned that lopsided grin of hers, making the rogue scowl.

"You weren't even twelve years old when I left for Maker's sake." Nathaniel frowned despite his cheeks tinting a lovely pink.

The Warden Commander laughed as she placed a new piece of vellum before her, lowering her legs to the floor so that she could scrawl once more with her quill.

"That I was, any word of that miserable old sod in Orlais? We should have gotten word news that he's en route back to Fereldon to rejoin with his brother's and sister's."

Nathaniel drew forth a thick sealed envelope from his breast pocket.

"Beginning of the week actually but your lapse into madness made me temporarily forget."

He passed it to the outstretched hand before refilling his cup and leaning comfortably back into his chair.

"A brilliant burst of inspiration more like, my dear Nate." Elissa grinned as she broke the wax seal with a fingernail before dropping her gaze to read the correspondence

from their brother's in Orlais.

"Loghain has already left their head quarters in Val Royeaux, a rough guess it'll take him around four moons for him to get back to Fereldon, never mind Soldier's Peak and take up

command of our force's there." She scowled as she turned the parchment over.

"Insufferable man, he would be back in Fereldon in half that time if he would only take ship to Highever." The Warden Commander placed the parchment to one side as she read

the remaining sheet, her eyebrows rose and a small smile graced her face before she folded the last sheet and placed it atop the other.

"I'll also be picking up a Fereldon warden that's in Stroud's care in the Free Marches too."

Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow at her across the desk.

"Oh?"

"Yes, a pretty little mageling called Bethany. Apparently she just isn't suited for Stroud's contingent of arse kissers and brown nosers." Elissa grinned smugly.

"She was recruited in the deep roads after becoming tainted." The Arlessa leaned back, once more propping her legs on the desk.

Nathaniel gave her a small frown at her display but otherwise kept silent about her lack of manners.

"Three female mages, Maker help me." He rolled his eyes before drinking deeply from his cup.

"Oh come now, Amell isn't so bad. We needed another mage, what with Velanna traipsing off here there and everywhere without a word and with Anders. Well best not think of t

hat headache for the time being." Elissa frowned into her cup along with the Howe, both deep in thought before her companion broke the silence.

"Velanna's sent word she'll be back before the week's out. If I can keep her stationed long enough shall I bring her with me?"

The Warden Commander looked up thoughtfully, pondering over plans silently before replying.

"Yes, bring Oghren too but Andraste's arse make sure Felsi knows he's buggering off to first. I don't think the keep could handle an assault from her while we're all underground."

She grinned in jest and took a mouthful of wine. "I'll bring our new sister with me and meet you and the rest at the entrance. If it comes to it, Sigrun can meet us en route in the Deep Roads."

She paused as her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Bring that nutter Dworkin too. No doubt we'll have use of his explosives along the way."

Nathaniel suppressed the urge to groan aloud at her command and instead opted for nodding his consent as he pushed himself up to stand.

"When can we expect your departure Elissa?" He asked before downing his wine and placing the pewter cup upon the desk.

"There's a ship setting sail to Kirkwall in two day's time." The Warden Commander smiled wistfully, dropping her gaze as she leaned forward to write out commands for Seneschal Varel.

The Howe nodded and murmured a quiet goodnight, closing the door behind him and heading to his own quarters.

* * *

><p>AN: So an idea popped into my head about the warden commander and Hawke always bumping into each other and how frustrating it could be to one another.<p>

I'll post the first two chapters and if I get a good response then what the heck I'll carry it on.

Any feedback at all would be highly welcome =)

Also Bioware owns all


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Griffons and Hawkes**

**Chapter two**

Garrett Hawke frowned in concentration, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he focused on his task. His arms were starting to ache and he hoped it would be over soon, behind him he could hear his mother tut and hum before quietly speaking with their dwarven servant.

"Maybe a little to the right perhaps, Bodahn what do you think?"

"Ah Messere, yes it would look just perfect there, yes."

Hawke's frown deepened as he held the stupidly heavy coat of arms against the wall. He'd had the bloody thing already against every wall in the estate twice over, now he was starting to get a little fed up. Just a little mind.

"No. No it looks just a little off centre, maybe back up on the mezzanine?"

Garrett inwardly groaned and flexed his shoulders, working the stiffness out of them as he lowered his arms and turned to face his mother, Leandra Hawke. The crest of his family clutched against his chest.

"Mother I would never doubt your decorating abilities but please, just tell me where you want this thing." Vibrant blue eyes pleaded with the older woman's

much faded blues ones. Leandra gave him a comforting smile that seemed to melt the years off her face.

"Of course darling, the mezzanine it is. I'll let you run off gallivanting soon enough, I promise."

Hawke pouted as he trailed after the grey haired woman.

"I don't gallivant mother." He huffed as he passed her, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Of course you don't dear." He heard at his shoulder as he paused at the top.

"I help people."

A slender hand patted lovingly against his stubbled cheek as Leandra passed him.

"I know you do my darling boy."

"Mother." The grown man practically whined as he dragged his feet to stand next to the lady of the house. She joyfully laughed as she pressed round soft fingertips against his forearm, with her other hand pointing towards where she wanted the crest.

"Let this old woman coddle her little boy, I hardly get the chance to spend more than five minutes with you before your running off somewhere."

Hawke grunted and ignored how his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. A cough sounded to the left of him and the man looked down to see Bodahn procure a hammer and a handful of nails.

"Now that we're settled into the estate I promise to be around more often mother." He grunted as he hefted the coat of arms to the wall with one arm, the other shoving nails in his mouth.

"Oh how you treat me so son. Bring it a bit more to the left. Yes, just so."

Hawk chose not to reply as he mentally marked where the crest would hang before placing it onto the floor. Grabbing the hammer from the dwarf, the human pulled a nail from between his lips,

leaving two more to just out of the corner of his mouth and proceeded to bang away at the wall.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" A great big sigh of utter contentment fell out of Hawke's mouth as he leant back into the stone chair in Varric's suite, cradling a mug of cheap swill lovingly.<p>

"Don't you have servants to do menial labour for you Hawke?" Varric chuckled in his seat at the head of the dwarven table, idly shuffling a deck of cards.

"What and have poor old Bodahn put his back out lugging that great slab of metal around for hours." The human scoffed before taking another long pull from his drink, sinking even further

into the normally uncomfortable chair.

"I love mother, really I do but sometimes she can drive me up the wall when she starts her little projects." The man sighed ignoring the chuckle from his best friend.

"Women no matter what their age or race, are very fickle creatures my pouty friend."

"He-ey. Women love my pout I'll have you know" Garrett mock-whined as he fluttered his eyelashes at his Dwarven companion.

The blonde haired dwarf guffawed at this, shaking his head as he began to deal out the cards between himself and Hawke.

"My good friend not even the whore's at the blooming rose could fall to your poutiness. No offense."

Garrett sighed dramatically, flinging an arm over his face.

"Woe is me; I shall forever be unloved by those around me, to be mocked and nothing more for eternity."

"What is he blabbering about Varric?"

Hawke peeked out from under his arm to notice a fine set of shapely tanned legs, quick as a flash his arm shot out and curled around Isabella's waist and

promptly dragged her into his lap.

"Hawke's feeling unloved from being his mother's slave mule for the day." Varric grinned as he deftly dealt out another deal of cards for the Rivaini pirate.

Garrett waggled his eyebrows at her as he placed his mug back onto the table so he could wrap both of his arms securely around his flirty friend.

"I just need a snuggle 'Bella care to offer your bountiful bosom for a pity cuddle?" The black haired man grinned goofily as he leaned forward and scraped his stubbled cheek against her arm.

"Have you gone daft?" The pirate laughed as she settled into his lap, making herself more comfortable before leaning forward and swiping the two piles of cards off of the table and passed one of them to Hawke.

"You wound me oh fair maiden of the seas."

Isabella grinned as she leant back into Hawke's chest; Varric just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Hawke, remind me never to let you drink the piss in here they call ale, it makes you stranger than normal." The dwarf stated as he settled into his seat and rearranged his hand gracefully.

Isabella smirked as she too sorted out her cards, glancing swiftly down at the fighter's cards occasionally much to the chagrin of her seat.

"I'm at an unfair disadvantage here but I suppose I'll have to bear you cheating 'Bella, as I get to squeeze your bum every time I catch you looking at my cards."

Garrett grinned as he held the fanned out cards in his hand against his chest whilst his other hand pinched a rounded cheek, eliciting a squeal from the curvaceous rogue in his lap.

Varric chuckled as he watched the flirtatious banter between his two friends and placed his first card down.

"We'll never be able to finish a game that way Hawke; you know Rivaini thrives off cheating."

"Why not if your quick enough to get away with it." Isabella shrugged whilst slapping Hawke's hand away from her backside once more.

"I didn't even look that time!"

"I know." Garrett grinned, flashing white teeth at the pirate.

"Do I even want to know?"

Three heads swivelled to see Anders stepping into the suite, eyebrow cocked at the couple sharing the seat. Placing his staff in the corner along with his coat, Anders joined the trio at the table, rolling up the sleeves of his cotton tunic.

"I'm pinching Isabella's bum."

Anders gave his friend a deadpanned look, clearly not impressed.

"So Varric, did Garrett try licking Lyrium dust again?" He asked without once taking his gaze off the spectacle opposite him, an amused up curve of his mouth showed he was in high spirits which was few and far between these days.

"I was curious and by the fade I'll never touch that shit again." Hawke grumbled, burrowing his face into the crook of Isabella's arm as he felt the wave of heat travel up his face. The rogue cackled heartily upon hearing this and leaned forward to swipe Hawke's ale, and gulping merrily from it.

"Oi wench, get you own ale." Garrett frowned before slapping the tanned women's backside playfully.

"Bloody freeloaders." He grinned.

Varric ignored the banter passed back and forth between fighter and rogue and turned his attention upon the mage.

"You in Blondie?" The dwarf asked as he tapped a finger on to the deck of cards remaining.

"We just started and the way things are going you probably won't lose too much coin from Rivaini."

The apostate shrugged his shoulders before resting his arms on the hard surface of the table. "Sure why not." He said with a small smile to the dwarf whom promptly dealt him in.

* * *

><p>"Hawke I swear if you pinch me one more time I'll cut off your balls." Isabella fumed as she turned her head to glare at the man beneath her.<p>

Garrett grinned wolfishly as he leaned around her to wet his mouth with a cup of wine.

"Ah my dusky goddess, you were being naughty. I saw you trying to slip that card out from that ample bosom of yours." The Rivaini pirate scoffed as she turned her attention back to her cards, a frown creasing her brow.

"So, there is a method to your madness then Hawke." Anders observed with arms tucked behind his head. He'd lost long ago and was wise enough not to play any more for the evening, opting to observe and enjoy the banter between the rest of his companions.

The fighter winked over at his apostate friend before once more pinching the woman in his lap.

Isabella, wheeled her head around angrily and glared down at the black haired man much to his amusement.

"You know, you don't have to sit in my lap all night you know 'Bella." Hawke pointed out with a smirk.

"He does have a point Rivaini." Varric chipped in before tossing a card down onto the table and picking another one up.

Isabella opened her mouth to snap back at the dwarf when a loud commotion erupted down in the common room.

Anders being the nearest and not being used as a cushion, stood up and ambled cautiously over to the door way and peered down the stairs.

A man had staggered bloody and dishevelled through the door and was currently being helped to sit down.

"Maker's arse, those bloody Dog Lords is out in full swing. I would've been skewered, I would if they didn't spot that woman out there. Probably dead by now too I reckon." The man gasped out, catching his breath before a mug of ale was thrust into his hand.

Anders turned back around and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you hear that. The refugees have started up their own gang." He said nonchalantly and noticed that Hawke had propped the pirate wench onto the table before standing up.

"I heard. Come on fancy getting in a bit of exercise before the night is over?" The man grinned before reaching for his blade behind his chair.

Anders was already buckling his coat back up while Varric retrieved his beloved Bianca.

The fighter cocked an eyebrow at the tanned woman and eventually she rolled her eyes before slipping off the table.

"Oh alright then, blazes knows I need to release some tension."

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the first two chapters, what do you guys think?<p>

I'm fully aware that I'm poo at grammer and if any one is offering to be a beta I'll welcome it gladly.

I'm jotting down ideas for the next two chapters and hopefully they'll turn out ok.

Eurgh, I also need to sort out the page layout aswell from importing from word. I'll do that next time

Bye for now =)

Bioware owns all


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Griffons and Hawkes  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Elissa hit Kirkwall by evening; the chill breeze of the sea air whipped her hair into frenzy much to her annoyance. She raised a hand in farewell to the captain of Amaranthine's finest before heading down deeper into the docks district. The place made her lip curl in distaste, it stank. The smell of rotten fish and waste was overpowering and made the warden's eyes sting, picking her way delicately over a pile over discarded rubble, the warden commander found her way walking up some crumbling stairs and onto the main street. Ahead of her she could see stairs that lead up to the city proper.

Her eyes narrowed, the night was still and far too quiet for a place as the Hub of Kirkwall's trade.

Flinging her cloak back, she unsheathed her sword and slipped her shield onto her arm, stepping loudly into the clearing. Her booted feet crunched upon gravel sending an echo buffeting off of sandstone Walls. The sound of bodies dropping behind her caused the fighter to quirk an eyebrow; green eyes stared impassively ahead of her as she spotted small shadowed figures appearing out of the shadows.

"Carta on the surface? Just what is the world coming to?" The woman mocked as she readied her body, bending her torso forward as she brought her shield arm up before her.

Her ears picked up the scuffle of five bodies behind her, no doubt circling her. Three in front stalking towards her, the leader she presumed was the one in the middle as he hefted a great battle axe off his shoulders.

"These lands are fresh for the picking human." he spat as he closed in on her.

"You're just another fool I have I have to kill just like that bitch Jarvia." she growled before leaping towards her target with a cry. She raised her shield up and brought it crashing against the face of the dwarf, knocking him backwards and stunning him. The warden whirled around and kicked out at a dwarf that had reached her first. Her plate clad boot crunched against a knee cap and he went down with a howl, she had enough time to bring her shield up to her face to avoid a blow from a pair of daggers.

Her sword thrusted, outwards and upwards piercing through leather cuirass and felling a rogue. A hit from a blunt hand axe reverberated through her armour and with a snarl Elissa slapped her sword against her shield, a buffeting blue energy burst from her, sending the carta dwarves that had closed in on her stumbling backwards as she smote them.

A fierce grin spread over her face as she uncoiled her self from her stance and barrelled over a rogue, shield bashing him and sending him in a heap on the ground. With out mercy she brought the tip of her blade down, piercing the felled dwarf's throat. Afterwards it didn't take her long to slaughter the rest of the disorientated carta. Elissa didn't spare a glance at the corpses other than wiping her blade clean on the leaders leather clad arm. Sheathing her blade over her back and shouldering her shield. The warden commander headed towards the stairs that led up to Lowtown.

* * *

><p>Hawke stepped out into the cool night air and glanced around. Behind him he could hear his motley crew shuffle out into the street. His ears could pick out the sound of sword clashing upon sword and the battle cries of mabari. The noises of battle were echoing up from the street behind the Hanged Man, giving his friends a cheeky grin, Hawke set off with a jog towards the stairs pulling his great sword free as he did so.<p>

He was greeted by two war hounds lunging at him, drool spraying out of their great maws as they snapped and growled as they lunged at the fighter. Hawke was barely conscious of his companions appearing behind him. The creaking of Bianca's lathe was to his right before the familiar _thwick_ as it was released, sending out a shower of bolts into the large group of fighters in the middle of the lane.

Varric was already lovingly turning the crannequin of his crossbow before the bolts had even hit home.

To his left Isabela was already stabbing furiously at one of the mabaris, showering the hound with her blades. Hawke lifted the pommel of his sword up and brought it crashing down upon the other hound's great head, the sound of crunching greeted him as the animal flopped down mid lunge in a heap.

With out sparing a glance the man lowered his blade to his side and went charging into the fray, swinging his great sword around his body. Screams hit his ears and Garrett smirked dangerously, three gang members went down as their legs were cut from them.

The fighter was vaguely aware of a figure in the middle of the gang fighting furiously, there was something really off about it. Considering it was glowing, a translucent purple. The person looked up and noticed Hawke and in a voice eerily similar to that of Justice bellowed over the Dog Lords at him.

"Get back!" Garrett frowned as he raised his blade to parry a thrust but slowly edged his way backwards, drawing a few of the refugees with him.

A blast of air buffeted against him as bright purple light spread out over the area, knocking the gang members over. Before Hawke could get a grip on his bearings and shake the confusion away, a fireball from Anders erupted into the square, finishing off those remaining.

Garrett had enough to time to glimpse at the sparkling warrior before it snarled at his mage companion.

"You!" The voice had lost its echo as the translucent warrior suddenly solidified, revealing a very pissed off red haired woman. She stalked with deadly intent over to the mage and to Garrett's horror; he saw the crackling blue streaks of Justice appear.

"Even better." The woman growled as she finally reached her quarry, to Hawke's surprise Justice merely raised his arms up in defence a look of fear pasted over the mages face.

"Commander!" Was all the fade spirit could blurt out before the face of a shield came crunching into his own, Justice went down without another word. Hawke ambled over to his stunned friends and the shaking woman that was glaring at the crumpled heap of his apostate friend.

"Well, I've never had a thank you like that for saving someone's life." He grinned at the woman, getting her attention. She barely had time to take in Hawke's appearance before Isabela laughed happily and greeted the female fighter with a jaunty bow.

"Did you miss me that much sweet thing?" The Rivaini pirate grinned raucously as she stood in front of the red haired woman. "I'm flattered."

The anger was wiped off her face and a happy smile was returned to the pirate.

"Isabela!" The woman threw a companionable arm around the rogue in greeting before drawing back and looking the other woman over.

"I swear they've gotten bigger." She grinned with a pointed look at the Rivaini's barely clad cleavage. Varric coughed drawing the attention of the two women.

"Ah, yes I suppose I owe an explanation." The red head said before glancing over at the other fighter.

"And my thanks too for your timely arrival."

Varric and Hawke grinned before the dwarf stepped closer and with a flourish gave a bow.

"Varric Tethras at you service milady. That hairy pouty brute over there is Hawke." The dwarf waved nonchalantly at the other male.

"Women love my pout." Hawke whined before sheathing his great sword and kneeling down at the unconscious heap of mage.

"He's also the biggest baby in Kirkwall." Varric put in with a grin making the woman laugh.

"I see you know our lovely pirate." The dwarf carried on conversationally but gave her a pointed glance that spurred the female fighter into action.

"Forgive me Ser, where are my manners. I am Elissa Cousland, Commander of the Grey of Fereldon." The woman didn't bow but her voice carried the authority of leadership as she introduced herself before finally sheathing her own blade and shouldered her shield.

Varric gave the woman an appraising look as the cogs in his mind wheeled furiously, the beginnings of a new epic tale already at work.

"Well, that would explain the friendly greeting you gave to Anders at least." Hawke piqued up as he was in the process of slapping said mage's face, trying to rouse him.

"I've never seen Justice on the verge of soiling himself either, well done." The male fighter grinned up at the warden commander.

Elissa merely gave the mage a frown before running her hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Anders left such a mess in Amaranthine; I had an absolute earful from Weisshaupt when they found out what happened." The grey warden groaned as she remembered the numerous letters she'd gotten from the first.

"Anders said he ran away." Hawke frowned as he was joined by Varric who brushed his hand away and pulled a small vial of smelling salts from his inside pocket.

Isabela snorted, crossing her arms under her ample bosom. "Is there anything he doesn't make a mess of?" The tone of her voice made Hawke look up at her with some mild confusion.

"Didn't you and him…Back in Fereldon?" He asked awkwardly and was rewarded with the grey warden covering her face with her palm to smother the groan and Isabela getting a far away look.

"Mmm that was especially messy." She purred much to the horror of Garrett who blushed and turned his attention back to the mage who was groaning.

"Just didn't need to know that." He grumbled and with Varric's help, raised Anders to his feet.

"Well, some one's been eating their vegetables." Anders groaned as he ran a hand across his jaw, wincing at the lump rapidly swelling on his left cheek. He didn't bother trying to heal himself as he turned his gaze to the red haired woman.

"I guess I deserved that." He mumbled before giving his commander a feeble grin. Elissa glared coldly at him for a few minutes, making the mage squirm under her hostility.

Something flitted across her face which made Anders sigh in relief and gave the woman a sunny smile.

"Hello Elissa."

"You great big oaf." The warden commander growled out before throwing herself into the arms of the mage and hugging him fiercely. She was a few inches shorter than him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Anders smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the woman, planting a kiss on her hair.

His three friends stood stunned, not sure what it was that had just happened. Hawke was the first to move, turning away feeling embarrassed watching the affectionate scene. Varric was pulling out a small note book and a pen, ready to scribble down the reunion as his mind came up with plot ideas; Isabela was just leering at them.

"Ah I always knew you could never resist me oh fearless leader." Anders grinned, Elissa groaned with a laugh as she shoved the mage away from her.

"Only in your wildest dreams sparkle – fingers." She laughed before running her fingers through her hair, a soft expression spread over her face as she eyed the man before her.

"I'm glad you're safe, we've all been worried about you."

Anders coughed with embarrassment and averted his gaze. "Yes, well it hasn't been fun and games but I'm glad you're looking well." He smiled and was received one in turn.

Hawke turned back to the two grey wardens and scratched his head nervously.

"Maybe we should head back to the Hanged Man; Aveline will have my head if the guards see us surrounded by corpses again."

"The Hanged Man?" Elissa quirked an eyebrow at the fighter, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"The finest establishment in all of Kirkwall Messere." Varric chipped in, stowing his pad and pen once more into his jacket pocket. "Just make sure you order your drinks from Corff, three years and Norah has never gotten my drink right."

Elissa laughed and motioned for the others to lead the way, Anders stuck by her side giving her a cheery grin. "Welcome to Kirkwall, where all the fun and games are to be had." He laughed as he followed his friends once more back up the stairs and finally into the inn.

* * *

><p>"Anders." Elissa scowled at the mage; hand on her plated hip as she stared up at the mage who was squirming under her scrutiny. Hawke and the others were sitting around the table of Varric's suite once more looking bemused at the scene folding out before them.<p>

"Elissa." Anders peeked down at her looking uncomfortable under the hard gaze he was receiving.

"You will summon Justice; I have words to say to that coward." The warden commander growled out staring the apostate hard in the eye, if anything the other warden shrank back under her gaze.

"It doesn't work like that and well he doesn't want to come out." The blonde haired mage replied weakly.

The female warrior frowned, thinking silently for a moment with out ever taking her gaze away from the mage. Reaching a decision she let out a slow breath and closed her eyes, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

"Elissa, what are you doing?" Anders eyed the woman before him nervously and took a tentative step backwards.

Elissa Cousland ignored the mage and concentrated on what she was doing, she'd always had trouble with this without her sword and shield to use as a conduct.

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." She spoke quietly slowly raising her clenched fists to either side of her.

Anders' eyes widened in panic as he realised just what it was that she was doing, he raised his hands up in supplication as he babbled at the woman chanting before him. "Really now commander, there's no need to be drastic. We can talk about this su-"He cut himself off and just whimpered as the red haired woman opened her eyes, emerald glittered dangerously at him.

"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written." She intoned fiercely before crashing her arms together, a violent blue cloud blazed into Anders making him stagger backwards arms flailing.

Elissa watched coolly, folding her arms across her chest as cracks of blue lanced up the mages skin, his eyes flashing with the same icy blue.

"Well shit." Varric breathed out as he stared at the warden commander, a look of awe across his face.

"She's a templar." Hawke sputtered around his mug of ale, Isabela just looked smugly at the woman as she lounged calmly in her seat.

"That's my girl." She grinned before necking back her cup of whisky.

Justice looked outraged as he regained his balance and lunged towards the woman before him, snarling angrily. Elissa quirked an eyebrow as she shot out a hand, fingers splayed.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children. They shall be named maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond."

A ring of blue seeped out around her, causing the mage to clutch his head. The angry blue lines crackling out of him seemed to calm and darken; Elissa once more folded her hand against her chest.

"Justice, you will behave and as your once more inhabiting another grey warden under my command you will listen to your superior." The warden commander stood a little straighter as she watched the mage before her shake his head, trying to rid himself of the confusion that her cleansing wave had caused.

Justice glared at the woman before walking slowly in front of her his hands fisted at his sides.

"You would strike out at a mage templar, one of your so called brethren?" He snapped, his voice echoing around the room.

"I strike out at a spirit that has perverted the cause of justice for his own goals." Elissa growled her gaze hardening. Justice opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when a finger was pointed menacingly at him.

"Don't. You do not speak until I give you leave." Her voice was commanding and the hard gaze of her emerald eyes keeping him silent.

"I let you stay in Kristoff's body for three reasons. One that you could help against the darkspawn which was your own reasons for staying might I add, two that you could learn of the world and get a greater understanding of the realm beyond the fade and finally because I trusted you as a comrade in arms and a friend." The warden commander finished quietly making the three eavesdroppers lean forward to catch her words.

Justice turned his head arrogantly to one side, his shoulders stiff with tension showing clearly he dislike for being rebuked. Elissa ignored his stance and carried on, her eyes heating with passion and anger as she recalled events from the past.

"It was not in your authority to undermine my commands, it was not in your authority to seek out one of my junior wardens and harass him into giving you a new body. You betrayed your own words when you possessed Anders, you betrayed my trust and that of my fellow wardens when you slandered those around you and you betrayed Anders trust by corralling him into your own cause." She finished with vehemence making the being before her flinch. "What have you to say for your selfish and mindless actions warden?"

Justice turned to face her, blue orbs eerily shining out of his vassal's face. He took a step towards her and brought a fist up and cupped it with his other hand, an odd habit he used to have whilst thinking when he was in possession of Kristoff's body.

"Anders was willing enough, I deemed my cause to the darkspawn sufficiently filled and it was only appropriate to move onto the next most serious injustice in this filth begotten world. The templars are a scourge and must be dealt with. They rip families apart and turn those unable to complete their tests into mindless slaves." His voice was becoming impassioned and angry as he riled himself up, the warden commander watched him closely ready to stop him if he got too excited.

"They torture and force themselves upon others and treat those of arcane abilities like the lowest dregs of humanity. They care not about the terror they inflict upon others, I shall see to it that they never take another person against their will!" The fade spirit ranted before a hand was thrust up into his face, stilling the emotion that was threatening to boil over.

"Correct me if I am wrong, you are a creature of the fade yes?" Justice nodded, a look of bafflement spread across his features.

"Then you know that the easiest preys for demons to choose from are mages correct?" Again another nod.

"The reason the circle towers were created were to stop the mages becoming a threat to others. I have witnessed first hand the pride and greed that can corrupt mages; they are the second most dangerous thing on Thedas." Justice opened his mouth to intervene and received a violent glare.

"They are taken to the tower so that they can learn to control themselves and protect themselves from demonic possession and quite frequently sent out into the world." She paused eyeing the being in front of her meaningfully.

"You have chosen to twist the thoughts of the experiences of one man to you own goals, I know of the plight of the mages in Kirkwall and they are horrendous but a few horror stories and rumours are nothing compared to some of the more unjust actions that are taking place in the world." Elissa finished firmly.

"The mages need protecting-"Justice began and was once more cut off by the flame haired woman.

"Are you so blindly ignorant of the terrors that the magisters created? That they did willingly and still do?" Elissa Cousland erupted, her chest heaving with the anger that seeped through her bones.

"Leave me. You have shamed myself, the grey wardens and Kristoff's memories and family by your actions. Do not appear while I am still in Kirkwall." She whirled around and squeezed her eyes closed tightly, a finger and thumb crawling up to her brow to try to ease the tension that was building there.

A small gasp and a quiet groan drew her attention once more back to Anders who was shaking his head clear.

"Andraste's knickerweasels. Did you smite me?" The mage gave a pained smile before staggering around the woman to collapse into a chair. Elissa followed suite looking a little sheepish as she plopped herself down, her warden commander armour clanking as she did so.

"And cleansed you." She grinned with a flush which produced a groan from the mage beside her.

There was an awkward cough from the blonde haired dwarf causing the warden to glance up at him.

"So a templar huh?" Varric asked casually as he shoved his quill and paper to one side, he'd been furiously writing down the argument between the warden commander and Justice much to his companions' ire. Elissa had the decency to flush from her neck to her ears.

"I was never induced in to the chantry; I learned a few tricks from a friend." She replied sheepishly and gratefully grabbed the mug that Hawke slid over to her, taking a deep pull from it. She twisted her face as she slid the ale mug back over to the other fighter.

"That's awful, worse then when Oghren gave me a drink from his beard flask." Elissa moaned hoping the taste of fouled hops would eventually leave her mouth.

Hawke grinned before downing the rest of the drink and wiping the dregs off of his stubbled chin.

"So, did your friend tell you how to do that sparkly thing as well?" He asked casually. He'd been curious about what that was since he'd met the warden commander of Fereldon.

Elissa laughed and waved her hand as she leaned back into the chair, she would've propped her feet up onto the table but the chance of being able to get them back down while in her plate armour was very slim.

"Ah no, in fact Justice taught me that. He says it's a spirit warrior ability, he called it fade burst." The female fighter stated whilst the mage next to her nodded in agreement.

"Spirit warriors call on benevolent beings from beyond the fade to give them enhancements in battle. They gain amazing amounts of protection from magic and creatures of evil that burst through the veil." Anders explained to the three other people sitting around the table.

Varric gave the woman an appraising look.

"That's pretty cool. It sounds kind of like broody with his fisting thing."

Elissa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Broody's fisting thing?" She asked clearly amused.

"Don't ask." Groaned Hawke before eying his empty mug and pushed himself up and out of his chair.

"Another round?" He asked and received four nods in confirmation.

"Here I'll come with you; I want to see what other swill they have on the menu." Elissa grinned as she too pulled her self out of her seat and made her way over to Garrett who was standing in the door way waiting for her.

"It doesn't get much better mind." He chuckled as they made their way down into the common room and over to the bar. Elissa poured her eyes over the exceedingly small list of beverages they had on offer.

"Maker's breath your right, what I wouldn't give for some of Wilhelm's special brew." She moaned before ordering a bottle of wine, throwing a handful of coppers onto the bar top.

There was a cold burst of night air from the front door which sent a shiver down the back of Elissa's neck and Hawke shivered next to her, being clad in only a thick tunic and his breeches.

"I hope the rooms aren't as foul as their ale." Elissa joked, gaining a rough chuckle from her new companion as they waited for their order.

There was a slight commotion in the background which made the warden cock her head curiously.

"Ere, you still here then?" A drunken voice shouted, coming from the back end of the bar.

"Yes, I'm still here! What do you want from me?" A horribly familiar voice heckled back making the warrior beside her groan.

"Andraste's arse he's still here." Hawke grumbled with annoyance and ignored the drunkard behind him staggering into a seat.

Elissa's stomach churned as all colour dropped from her face, slowly heartbreakingly slowly in fact she turned around. A pained expression crawled across her features as she easily spotted the man who'd spoken, a heart wrenching gasp gurgled up from her throat causing Garrett to turn his attention to her, worry etched upon his face.

"You alright?" He quietly asked before he followed her gaze to the blonde haired, drunken sop that was clinging to a bench.

"Eurgh. He's been here for years, keeps harping on about being some traitor and a prince or something." The warrior said disdainfully before glancing once more at the red haired woman. Her face was crumbling before his eyes as he saw the tears well up in her gaze.

"Elissa?" He asked with concern but was ignored as the woman beside him stared with a pain filled expression at the drunk.

"Alistair." She whispered brokenly towards the object of her attention.

* * *

><p>AN: so that was a little longer than I hoped and boy was it annoying to write. I had planned out the conversation with Justice but written down it just didn't sit right with me at all. Hopefully it doesn't look too bad. I was really nervous about writing this but getting numerous emails that my story is being followed has given me some heart, I take it that the first two chapter weren't as horrible as I thought they were and a huge big thank you to you followers. You made my day.<p>

So, who thought for a second that it was Anders that our lovely Elissa was pinning for? =P

Umm school is starting up again so I really need to sit down and start on reading through the texts books I've gotten so updates might not be weekly but I'll try my hardest.

Bioware owns all


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Griffons and Hawkes  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

"Alistair." Elissa breathed her face pale. Garrett frowned at the drunk but turned back to the bar when he received a tap from Corff indicating their drinks were ready.

Grabbing the tray he turned around and noticed that the grey warden was heading towards the drunk. Shaking his head Hawke headed back up to Varric's suite and passed out drinks while looking at the apostate.

"Anders, do you know who Alistair is? That idiot claiming to be a prince is back and spooked the hell out of your commander."

The Mage shook his head as he palmed hid mug.

"Dunno, wait did you say-balls."

Anders shot up out of his seat slamming his mug down, sloshing ale everywhere. Hawke looked baffled as he watched the panicked apostate shuffle past him.

"Anders what's going on?" the fighter called out to the blonde man. Anders glanced over his shoulder and bit his lip as he stood in the door way to Varric's suite before replying.

"Alistair is the bastard prince that travelled with Elissa during the blight." when Hawke looked blankly back at the mage, Anders huffed and gave the fighter a meaningful look.

"They were lovers until the commander recruited Loghain to the wardens and had Alistair exiled as a threat to the throne." he explained and once he saw the blush float up onto Hawke's face he nodded before turning and skittering down the stairs and into the common room.

* * *

><p>Elissa kept her tears in check as she merely stood in front of the man she loved.<p>

The man who had been her shoulder to cry on, and who was now a bumbling drunken mess. She had come to Kirkwall for this, this sop of a man and it broke her heart knowing that she was the cause of it. Footsteps neared her and she felt a comforting hand upon her plated shoulder.

A murmured 'commander' telling her she had support. Steeling herself, Elissa took a deep breath as she tried to take control of her emotions.

"Alistair."

Her voice quivered as she stared at her love. The man waved his arm frantically and nearly toppled off of the seat because of it.

"Go away." he slurred keeping his gaze locked onto his mug.

Elissa could feel the tears trickle down her face.

"Oh Alistair, what happened to you?" she asked brokenly.

The man in question looked up at her with bleary red shot eyes, he had a weeks worth of stubble and his normally tidy hair was wild and crept down to his neck making him look like a shaggy mess.

A look of recognition spread slowly across his drunken features, his ruddy cheeks drained of colour as his eyes widened.

"E-Ellie?" he slurred out in shock and the woman could only nod numbly.

She felt Anders lean in close to her to speak quietly into her ear.

"Maybe this should go somewhere more private commander." he suggested and again she nodded as she stared into the unfocused hazel eyes of the man she loved.

"We should talk, somewhere private." she mumbled down to the man swaying in his seat, causing him to shake his head furiously.

"No! Y-you. It's your fault." he shouted out causing a few heads to turn in curiosity.

"Alistair please just hear me out. Somewhere private please." her voice was soft and calming as if talking to a child but her face showed all the pain that she was suffering from seeing how much of a wretch he had become.

"What's the use?" he replied quietly with a suddenly sombre tone looking away. Elissa sucked in a breath at the broken look and sat down next to him, slowly. Her armour creaking slightly as she did so, her bare hand folding over his.

"Because you are the most important thing that has ever happened in my life and these last four years has been a complete hell not knowing where you are." she placated softly making the drunk gaze up at her with a scrutinising look. Seeing her heartbroken expression he sighed and shoved his drink away. "Lead on I guess." he muttered looking at the slender hand clasped over his own.

Elissa smiled before wiping the tears that were running freely down her face away.

Alistair tried standing up but failed miserably when he slumped back down onto the bench giving the woman and mage a sheepish smile, Anders rolled his eyes before going behind the drunk and hoisting him up by the arms.

"Come on big man." he grunted out as he manoeuvred the other man from around the bench before throwing Alistair's arm about his shoulders.

"Lead on fearless one" he grinned at Elissa making her laugh with a sob caught in her throat, standing up she pivoted on her heel, heading toward the back of the common room where the stairs lead up to Varric's palatial suite and the other rooms the inn held. Behind her she could hear the two men bicker causing a smile to creep up onto her face.

"Andraste's knickers man, what have you been eating for four years? You're like a sack of potatoes"

"He-ey!"

Elissa shook her head as she entered the dwarf's room giving the inhabitants an apologetic smile.

"I know it's a bit presumptuous to ask but could I perhaps borrow your room."

She paused licking her lips as she glance nervously over her shoulder at the two men before looking once more at the three around the table.

"Its grey warden business." she grinned sheepishly.

Varric held up his hands as he stood, from the corner of her eye she could see Hawke already stand up and lean across the table swiping up mugs. Leaving her wine and two unused pewter cups.

"Of course Messere, my palatial suite is your palatial suite. It would be an honour" the blonde haired dwarf said with a flourish, stepping around the Table he grabbed the Rivaini pirate's hand and dragged her out of her seat.

"Come on Rivaini let's see if we can get some players for diamondback"

"You're no fun." Isabela pouted but complied and followed the dwarf out with a swish of her hips. Hawke lingered as he watched his mage friend drop the drunken sop with a plop into a chair.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us" he murmured before chasing after the two rogues.

Anders turned towards the warden and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll just be outside, I get the feeling that Isabela is going to try to eaves drop." he muttered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Elissa watched the door click shut and closed her eyes with a sigh. Silently praying for this go to reasonably ok.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes she was greeted by the intense gaze of Alistair as he gave her a scrutinising look.<p>

"Yes Alistair?" she asked politely feeling suddenly drained.

She looked down and fiddled with a clasp on the side of her plate. She wanted to be at least comfortable while she spoke with the ex templar.

"What do you want Elissa?" his voice was hard, cold and surprisingly sober.

The warden commander winced at his tone of voice and kept her gaze firmly attached to the buckle she was currently undoing.

"I want a lot of things Alistair" she said flippantly and muttered out a quiet curse as her fingers fumbled. A shuffling of movement and the blonde haired man was beside her and batting her hand away as he deftly undid the rest of her buckles. He quickly worked at removing the pauldrons then the vambraces.

"You always were useless at getting out of plate." he muttered as he helped lift the cuirass over her head and arms, placing it to one side with the rest amongst her gear as well as her gauntlets, sword and shield.

He returned to unclasp the greaves and cuisses from her legs and boots whilst Elissa tugged at her arming doublet, bringing it over her head and slinging it into the pile of armour in the corner.

"It's bloody awkward after years of wearing chain and splint mail." she grumbled as she pulled her tunic out of her breeches somewhat, fanning the front to let some air in.

Alistair laughed mirthlessly before standing and placing the leg guards in the pile with a clatter.

He turned and gave the woman a hard look and folded his arms across the wide expanse of his chest.

"It's been four years Elissa and you still haven't answered my question." he said sternly.

The female warden sighed and plonked herself into a seat and waved him over to do the same, reaching over and pouring wine into the two cups.

"For some one who staggered around drunk minutes before your surprisingly sober." she pointed out before taking a sip and being mildly surprised by the sweet flavour.

"Seeing the woman I adored after years does that." he replied blithely making her flush.

"Alistair." she said softly with a warm smile at him making him flush before he sat.

"You're frustratingly hard to find" Elissa said mildly as she relaxed into her seat and placed her legs up onto the table with a sigh of contentment.

"If I'd known you were pissing your troubles away I probably would have found you sooner" The warden commander said turning her head and giving the blonde haired man a pointed look, Alistair had the decency to look ashamed as he reached for his own cup, drinking quickly.

"Yes well I didn't really have much else to do." he muttered staring determinedly into his cup.

"You betrayed me Ellie, had me exiled by that bitch Anora what else was I supposed to do?"

Elissa winced at his harsh words and turned her gaze away from him.

"I never meant for Anora to do what she did, she saw you as a threat and acted out against my wishes"

"And just what were your wishes exactly?" he laughed darkly making the woman wince once more.

"My wishes." she sighed before taking a deep drink. "My wishes were that I could still be with the man I loved, that the blight was over and that my family weren't murdered and for everyone to stop lumping their worries on me to sort out." she mumbled dejectedly staring down at the table as she folded her hands into her lap.

"So why then. Why did you do it, why let him live?" Alistair scowled over at the female fighter causing her to cringe under his glare.

"I just wanted the fighting to stop. If I had killed Loghain then I would have been no better than him. No better than Howe." she spoke with a broken voice. She stared intently at her scuffed boots, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"I figured death was just too easy a way out for him, he should be made to live through the suffering he caused every day for the rest of his very short life." She mumbled causing the other warden to lean forward to catch her words, she lifted her gaze up to him and he noticed the tears that were crawling rapidly down her face.

"I've wanted nothing more than to seek you out and beg for your forgiveness. I know how much pain I've caused you for my decisions but I just couldn't have the blood of another man on my hands. I couldn't stare into the eyes of a daughter and tell her, her father deserved to die." she trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears away as she turned her gaze away, taking a shuddering breath she stood unable to will herself to listen to the mans next words.

"I-I just thought you should know that I've never forgiven myself for what I've done to you." she clenched her hands closed, the need to leave that room was overwhelming, sod her gear she would just get it later.

"You should keep clear of a man named Stroud, he's the free marches commander and has been awfully interested in you." she finished lamely and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Ellie?"

The use of her nickname stilled her and made her once more squeeze her eyes tight as she tried to still the memory of him from long ago.

"I-I have to go, away from the hatred in your eyes. My heart just can't take it anymore" she whispered and was surprised when strong, large hands clamped onto her biceps, stilling the trembles that were wracking her body.

Her eyes shot open as she turned to glance at the man behind her, her face pain filled and soaking.

"Elissa." he breathed as he gently turned her around and wrapped his arms tightly about her, making the red haired women stifle a sob and bury her face firmly into the crook of his neck.

Underneath the smell of sour ale she could detect the musk of his scent, something earthy that she could never place.

It soothed her as she breathed it in, as she felt his callused fingers run through her hair.

"I still care about you, you know. I thought it would get better over time but being away from you, not hearing your voice or seeing your smile. I just figured drinking would take away the memory of holding you at night." he whispered quietly into her hair as he continued to stroke it.

"Alistair." she mumbled gently before placing a soft kiss against the skin of his neck.

"I've never stopped loving you, it was always you. I feel so horrible still about that day in the Landsmeet." Elissa murmured sincerely as she pulled away from the embrace to gaze up into the face she'd missed so much, raising a hand tentatively against his skin.

She marvelled at the feel of the stubble under her fingertips as he closed his eyes and let out a cool sigh. He turned his head and pressed a warm kiss to her palm, his stubble tickling the skin.

"You've gotten all shaggy." she grinned and received a goofy smile in return as he opened his hazel eyes, rubbing his jaw against her hand eliciting a small laugh.

"Maker I've waited years to hear that." he said softly, eyes shimmering as he smiled down at her and pulled her hand away and clasped her other.

"Elissa I care so much for you and well I've been a fool. I should never have left like I did but I was young and Duncan's and the other warden's deaths were still so fresh."

Elissa opened her mouth to speak but the other warden gave her a stern look forcing her to close her lips.

"I have spent nights lying awake thinking of the what ifs and if I only did more and yet I find myself strangely pleased with this outcome."

Elissa gave him a puzzled frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked and was answered with a toothy smile.

"Only that I had nightmares of you being wooed by Loghain and yet here you are, in my arms and not his" he finished softly and wiped away any horrified comeback by planting his lips against hers.

It was heavenly, feeling the firm warm pressure of his mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her forward once more into his chest, her fingers inched upwards to cup his strong jaw line and to stroke lovingly at the bristles there. He trailed his hands up her back sending a lovely tingle racing up her spine before entangling them in her burgundy locks, angling her face as he kissed her deeper and causing her to elicit a happy moan. He finally pulled away when her chest was burning for air, leaving her gasping and trembling.

"Maker." he breathed and she could only sigh happily before leaning up and placing a delicate kiss upon his nose causing him to smile at her.

"I missed you." he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair one last time before guiding her back into a seat and sitting beside her. He refilled their cups with wine before clasping her hand once more.

"Who's this Stroud fellow you mentioned then." he queried and quirked his eyebrow as her brow furrowed and she glared at her cup. "He's the warden of the grey for the free marches and a complete arse." She fumed before raising her cup and taking a swift drink.

"My informants have told me that he recently found where you've been and was asking questions. He's sniffing about like a mabari and I came as soon as I could to warn you and to beg forgiveness along with my undying love." The woman smiled sheepishly with a flush as she took a timid sip of her cup.

Alistair groaned once he realised the implications of her words.

"Eurgh. Am I to be every one's political game piece because of my blood?" He frowned with a look of disgust as he leaned back into his chair, removing his hand from hers so he could hold his wine with both hands.

"Well, I'd prefer to just keep you as my bed piece but then I'd never get anything done." The warden commander joked, lifting her own cup to her lips with a twinkle of amusement in her eye.

He gave her a rakish grin before drinking from his own cup.

"You just want me for my boyish good looks." He joked.

"Mmm, I don't know about that." She replied slyly

"Ouch." Alistair winced, the sparkle dimming from his eyes.

"Well, I can't see anything 'boyish' but you've certainly got that rugged manly look to you now." Elissa carried on with a wink making the ex templar blush a vibrant pink.

"Oh well I suppose I can forgive you." he smiled, reaching a hand out to curl into her hair and bringing her into him for a small kiss. Elissa breathed out a sigh as she drew back, a coy smile gracing her face.

"A pity about how scruffy you are."  
>"You've crushed my manly feelings!" he whined despite his eyes lighting up with amusement.<br>"All one of them?" Elissa teased taking a sip of her cup.

"Makers breath did you hear everything when we trudged around Fereldon?"

"Alistair I heard everything and I mean everything" the female warden gave the man next to her a pointed look causing him to turn beetroot  
>"Especially your conversations with Zevran." she smirked with satisfaction as Alistair groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.<br>"Oh maker as if it couldn't get any worse."

Elissa laughed happily, oh how she had missed this man. She lent over and dragged his hand from his face kissing the back of it lightly making him smile softly at her.

"I suppose being ridiculed is enough for me to hear you laugh."

"You bring out my charm." she grinned as she released his much larger hand to once more drink from her cup. Her face suddenly darkened as she thought of past events, her fingers playing with the edges of her pewter cup.

"Alistair, did any one tell you why it is that grey wardens are the only ones who can defeat the blight, kill an archdemon?" she inquired hesitantly; he frowned at her and shook his head. The woman let out a sigh as she lent back, a finger tapping against a scar that had nicked the top of her lip.  
>"We alone who have mastered the taint are able to kill an archdemon" she started as she pulled her hands in front of her studying them intently mapping out the lines and nicks of white that marked her as a swordsman.<p>

"If the archdemon is slain by anyone who is not a warden then it's soul will inhibit the nearest spawn, hence why the first blight took as long as it did and nearly destroyed the Anderfels." she paused as a dark look crossed her face making Alistair worry for her.

"Elissa what is it" he asked gently causing her to smile wryly down at her scarred hands.

"A warden can kill an archdemon because of the taint we carry but in doing so we destroy ourselves." she looked up at the blonde haired warden with a hard look.

"In death, sacrifice." she intoned watching intently as realisation dawned on his face.

"But if that is so, then why are you still here. How are you still here? Everyone was talking how you slew the archdemon but if what you have said is true then how?" he whispered out confusion clearly writ upon his face.

She had only to say one word that made him glare furiously at the table.

"Morrigan." he repeated spitting the name out harshly.

"She spoke of a dark ritual where she would conceive the child of a warden with the soul of an old god." she began as she explained exactly what had happened that night and the events following up to the defeat of the blight.

Alistair's face was a whir of emotion. From angry to disbelief and shock as she spoke of how she kept the remaining warden down in the city to help stem the tide of darkspawn along with Oghren and Sten and Leliana and Shale whilst her self, Morrigan, Wynne and Zevran and her faithful hound battled their way to fort Drakon.  
>"I never once called for help from allies they were needed with the army; we only encountered small token forces until we hit the alienage. It was a slaughter." she murmured quietly as she recalled the death of those elves brave enough to arm them selves and fight.<p>

"We were doing well until the shrieks came out of nowhere." she carried on and felt a comforting hand lie upon her own.

"I remember reaching the base of the fort and barely avoided being killed by Riorden's body as it tumbled to the ground. He'd managed to get atop that bloody dragon and injure it enough so that it landed on top of fort Drakon." She paused, shaking her head slightly.

"I'd be happy if I never have to see the inside of that place again." she laughed harshly and invoked a pained smile from Alistair as he remembered the blind panic and fear he'd felt when he had gotten news of her capture.

"We were in luck as there were working ballistae on the roof. Morrigan staved off the incoming tide of grunts while Wynne and Zevran shot out arrow after arrow." she smiled ruefully before looking over and giving the man next to her a serious look

"Were you near when the horde came to Denerim? Did you hear it, feel it?" her face became horror filled as she visibly shuddered mimicking to actions of the other warden.

"Maker I think every warden on the whole of Thedas felt that thing when it emerged." he groaned shaking his head.

"I was down in the docks, helping as many as I could flee onto the ships leaving port before the horde broke through." he spoke quietly giving her a small smile as her eyes twinkled happily

"Always the hero no matter how much you try down playing it" she teased and was rewarded with a blush that sent his ear tips aflame. She leant over to kiss his cheek appreciatively before finishing her tale.  
>"When I drove my blade into that thing's head it was like the world was erupting inside my skull, for that split second we became one and it was I that was singing and yet listening. I was many and one all at once then nothing. Something felt like it was being ripped out of me. Like the song was being pulled through me and then darkness. When I awoke Morrigan was gone like she said and it had been five days since the victory against the archdemon." she finished staring wistfully at the ceiling whilst Alistair watched her.<p>

He noticed for the first time since seeing her again that her face had lost its roundness, becoming more angular as she had come into her womanhood. She had never been particularly beautiful but there was something that called to him, the teasing glint in her eyes and the cheerful smirk that always graced her pale face.

She had tanned since their time fighting against the blight giving her a healthy golden glow. Her hair was longer, down past her shoulders and there was a hint of a scar that travelled down the side of her jaw and disappeared behind her hair and down her neck. Her hair had darkened into a lovely deep burgundy bringing out the greenness of her eyes that she'd inherited from her mother and Alistair had to silently admit that she'd never been more stunning than she was now.

He was two years her senior but she looked older and wiser and cold. Her cheerful and trusting demeanour was gone and he felt partly to blame for it. Silently he vowed never to let this woman down again.

"Elissa, tell me what happened after the blight." he probed drawing her attention to him.

"That is where Anders comes in and no doubt that dwarf is bursting at the seams for a good story too." she said as she stood up from her seat making her way to the door and popping her head out to speak quietly with the Mage.

When she turned back Alistair was already standing up and striding towards her with a determined look.

"Wha-"

She was cut off when his mouth connected possessively with hers. An arm wrapping around her shoulders crushing her into his chest as the other tipped her chin upwards, fingers stroking adoringly along the scar that dipped down along her neck.

Elissa could only feebly latch her fingers onto his waist as she was overpowered by his passion, eagerly accepting his domination over her. Her lungs where near to bursting when he pulled his lips harshly away from hers, breathing raggedly as he ground her closer to him before she could even speak.

He burrowed his face into her hair inhaling deeply as he spoke, his emotions running wild.

"Never. Never will I turn my back on you again, from this moment forth Elissa Cousland, commander of the grey, I pledge my allegiance and my life to you."

Elissa made a sound as she tried to pull away from his grip to no avail.

"I entrust my heart into your hands once more, if you will have it and my sword is at your disposal against the darkspawn or any other threat against the grey, Fereldon and you." he vowed. He was surprised when he heard a voice speak up.

"As a witness and grey warden I hear your oath." Anders said solemnly before he turned to Hawke who stood beside him and nudged him with an elbow

"Ow. What? Oh right" the fighter frowned at his mage friend before turning his gaze to the two astonished wardens.

"As a son of Fereldon I accept your oath." he said awkwardly before bowing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Shit, I'll have to remember that later to write down" muttered the dwarf as he sidled past the two men standing in the doorway, Isabela in tow. Alistair looked down expectantly at the woman in his arms, huffing slightly as he prodded her in the ribs to get her attention.

She turned her large eyes on him before giving him a nod, going up on her tip toes as she cupped his face, staring intently into the hazel of his eyes.

"I will only if you in turn accept that same vow from myself." she stated. She waited as he processed her words, a small smile crossing his mouth before dipping his head to kiss her brow murmuring an 'of course' against her skin. He pulled away a satisfied look spread across his features.

* * *

><p>The others had already planted them selves down leaving two empty chairs across from each other. Elissa noted that the seats were on either side of Varric the dwarf but she remained silent and took a seat next to Anders, smiling across at the ex templar before looking to the mage and received a<br>nod.

"I suppose I should begin with how Anora appointed the Arl of Amaranthine into the hands of the grey wardens as a base of operations and named me Arlessa" she started she gave a pointed look towards  
>Alistair when he grumbled what sounded like ' conniving bitch' when the queen's name was mentioned. Rolling her eyes the warden commander carried on.<p>

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Alistair, though the right to name me Arlessa should have been given to me by the Teryn of Highever. Amaranthine is in his lands after all." Elissa said with obvious dislike towards the monarch of Fereldon.

"I heard the family holding Highever were all slaughtered before the battle of Ostagar." Varric piped up and making the red haired woman smile wryly.

"No not entirely. With the help of Duncan the previous warden commander I managed to escape before Howe's men took hold of the castle, my brother Fergus was also fortunate in having already left with our men to Ostagar."

Varric once more had an awed look on his face as he murmured an elongated 'shit' before drinking from his cup. Elissa grinned as she lent her forearms on the stone table.

"But we're getting off track talking about ancient history." a clear warning to not pry about details of the destruction of her home and family.

"I was sent to the Arling six months after the blight, once I had helped Fergus recover the estate. An eager recruit named Mhairi met me at Highever with news that the Orlesian's stationed there were asking me to take up command as soon as possible." she began telling the tale of her journey to amaranthine and the attack of the darkspawn. She paused when a look of utter disbelief covered Alistair's face.

"What?"

"Seriously. Oghren? A grey warden?"

Elissa chuckled casting a teasing glance to the apostate beside her.

"You should have heard what he said in front of Anora once we'd secured the vigil. Anders?" she offered causing the Mage to groan behind his hand, slowly dragging it down his face.

"Now where's that goblet, I'll gargle and spit." the mage said dropping his voice and making it gravelly to which prompted Alistair to moan and cover his face with both hands.

"You're not allowed to spit." he mumbled behind his hands.

"That's what I always say" Anders replied still mimicking the obscene dwarf causing the blonde dwarf in their company to laugh out loud.

"You're shitting me, in front of the queen? Classy." He guffawed much to the wardens' embarrassment.  
>"Urgh I forgot how much of an arse he can be" Alistair grumbled despite smiling.<p>

"Oh it gets better". Anders started gaining everyone's attention. "Our fearless leader conscripted a Howe."  
>Alistair's head spun to look at the woman across from him.<br>"You can't be serious"  
>"Nate was a cherished childhood friend and has proven his worth many times." Elissa sniffed.<p>

"Only because he let's you have your way" Anders chimed in.

"He tries to stop me or 'see sense' as he puts it." Elissa conceded. "But once I point out he harps on worse than an old fish wife he let's me do what's needed." she finished.

"And you were alright with having a Howe in the wardens?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"Well despite him trying to murder me he has proven himself loyal. After all it was his father's actions not his own." Elissa said carefully before taking a long sip before planting her feet on the table and leaning back.

"Sounds like Zevran all over again." the blonde haired warrior muttered leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Anders coughed awkwardly before his commander waved her hand idly for him to carry on their tale.

* * *

><p>Anders complied pausing now and again to whet his mouth or to repeat himself for Varric as he had once more began scribbling furiously. Isabela was unusually silent only half paying attention to the recounts of the wardens' past. Eventually she got up and left in search of some 'excitement' but was gracious enough to send a waitress up with a tray full of ale flagons. Hawke was paying rapt attention to his friend's words that would be occasionally interrupted by the warden commander recalling an amusing conversation among her underlings much to the mages embarrassment.<p>

Anders stopped talking and shot the woman beside him a worried look when he had mentioned the abandoned Thaig Kal Hi'rol. Elissa was frowning darkly into her drink before giving the warden opposite her a meaningful look.

"It was just like the dead trenches." she said quietly her face unreadable, Alistair stared darkly at the table.

"Brood mother." his voice ominous.

"Brood mother?" Hawke asked curiously drawing the attention of the warden commander.

"It was always assumed that the darkspawn gained their numbers by tainting. If a person is tainted and left to their own doing they become ghouls before eventually succumbing to the tainted blood in them and turning into spawn." she explained as she gave the dark haired warrior a hard look before turning her gaze to the dwarf.

"That is not their only way of increasing the horde."

"_First day, they come and catch everyone.  
>Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat.<br>Third day, the men are gnawed on again.  
>Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate.<br>Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn.  
>Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams.<br>Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew.  
>Eighth day, we hated as she is violated.<br>Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin.  
>Now she does feast, as she's become the beast<em>"

Alistair broke in grimly his eyes blank as he remembered the echoing chant of the ghoul they had found in search of Branka and the anvil of the void.

"By the stones." varric broke the horrified silence, dropping the charcoal stick he'd been using to write with. Hawke looked ill.

"You mean to say they take woman and-and..." he trailed off only for Anders to finish his sentence.  
>"Turn them into darkspawn breeding machines yes." he said quietly.<br>"We found four in Kal Hi'rol." the warden commander said just as quietly before nudging the apostate in the ribs for him to carry on.

* * *

><p>By the time he had finished they were all bleary eyed and yawning, twilight having come and gone hours ago. Hawke offered the apostate a room at his estate and after much persuasion and finally being ordered to by Elissa he agreed. Elissa herself was currently standing up and stretching, working out the stiffness in her back while Alistair graciously picked up her gear without complaint. She turned to the dwarf and thanked him for the night and promised that she would be staying in Kirkwall for a while after he inquired.<p>

"Never fear my stout friend I will be here for some time. I have business in Kirkwall to attend to." she said complacently before formerly bowing and leaving the dwarf after a muttered goodnight from a yawning Alistair.

"Balls I forgot to book a room for the night." the warden commander hissed softly. She was rewarded by a quiet chuckle as the other warden led her down the darkened hallway.

"I have one, seeing as though I pretty much lived here for three years." he said before a yawn had him cracking his mouth wide. "It's nothing fancy, just a cot in a room." he admitted sheepishly before halting in front of a worn door.

Elissa just smiled at him as he waved her into the room then bolted the door shut. Carefully he dropped her armour and gear in a corner, and then sauntered over to the woman who had plopped down onto  
>the cot to remove her boots.<p>

He knelt before her waving her hands away as he undid the laces of her knee high boots; he slipped one off inspecting it in the dim light of his accommodations.

The waning moonlight streaked through a high window, glinting off of the finely made boots.

"Are these some of wades finest?" he asked placing it one side as he put his attentions to the next boot.

"Wade and |Herren stayed for two years at the vigil outfitting our men and the city guard. He called the place turnip keep, when he left he made Herren allow him to send me new boots twice a year for the  
>pain of walking around in the muck." she laughed sleepily as she lay back on the cot allowing him to pull the thick woollen socks from her feet, She wriggled her toes as the cool air hit them.<p>

With half closed eyes she watched the blonde warden stand and begin to unbutton the  
>doublet he was wearing, she shamelessly leered at him in the dark before sitting up and tugging the rest of her tunic up and out of her breeches and finally over her head, flinging it at the man currently pulling his doublet off.<p>

"He-ey." he started, flinging the clothing to one side as he took in the sight on the cot.  
>"Are you getting naked? You are aren't you? Your going to be all bare and naked." he finished lamely eyes glued on the woman who was currently shimmying out of her breeches laid out on his bed.<p>

"Don't be such a girl Alistair you've seen me naked plenty of times" she laughed flinging her pants onto the floor as she sat up and slid to one side and patted the space.

Alistair shuffled over and sat down before pulling off his boots and socks then swung his legs onto the cot.

Elissa took this moment to pounce, clambering on top of the surprised male. She paused as her hand curiously squeezes his pectorals before staring down at his chest. A smile spread across her face as she trailed fingers downwards.

"Alistair Theirin!" she exclaimed gleefully pinching at his stomach.  
>"What? Ow stop that!"<br>"You're all squishy!" she cackled as she lent down to smash her face against the soft fleshy expanse of his chest.  
>"Self esteem crushed. Yeah thanks for that." he muttered despite running his hands through her glossy hair.<br>"What do you expect after years of sitting behind a cup?" Elissa scoffed whilst lovingly running her hands across him, she glanced up into his face before pressing light kisses upon his chest causing him to smile.  
>"Any way I still love you even if you are a fatty." she teased and received a slap upon her rump making her squeal happily.<p>

"Wicked, wicked woman." he groused bringing her face up to kiss which she gladly submitted to with a breathy sigh of content. Wrapping his arms about her waist he rolled them onto their sides deepening the kiss, he smiled against her mouth when he heard her soft moan and eventually pulled away.  
>"And I've still got It." he whispered smugly brushing a kiss to her forehead.<br>"Shut up." Elissa mumbled burrowing her face into his shoulder, kissing it lightly and spreading her hands over his waist and drawing him close.  
>"Goodnight love." he whispered into her hair and succumbed to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: ah I do love when I get emails from uni that my course is being pushed back till October and that they've sent out the wrong assignment book so I'll have to pay for a new one *grumble grumble*<p>

I pretty much wrote this on my ipod and spent a horrendous amount of time proof reading it once I emailed it to my pc. No doubt its still full of errors oh well.

I have started on the next chapter which is bugging me a bit but should be up some time during next week. I can't believe I wrote ten pages of conversation, but I did get a lovely review thank you so much.

Let me know what you think I love creative criticism makes me work extra hard. =)

Bioware owns all

P.S In serious need of a beta message me if you're interested. thankies


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Warning M rated content begins here.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Griffons and Hawkes<br>**

**Chapter 5**

Elissa woke to pale sunlight burning across her eyes lids and hot breath upon her cheek. Squinting through eye lashes she came face to face with Alistair, she smiled as she pulled her self up to take in his appearance.

His beautiful face that marked him as a son of Maric was still the same despite the dark rings under his eyes and the fact he was in dire need of a shave and a haircut.

Now that she could see she could see better in the weak sunlight streaming through the window above them, noticed that his physique wasn't much different either. His muscle tone was soft and loose and as her eyes travelled down his frame she noticed that there was a bulge protruding slightly over the waistband of his breeches.

Another grey warden trait she silently thought, taking in his appearance. He was still in shape for spending three years in a cup. She observed as her eyes slowly trailed down his torso and became glued to the golden hair that crawled down from his belly button and down under his breeches.

_'lucky pants'_ she thought jealously as she stared intently at his waistband and wondered idly what it would be like to be a pair of breeks or breeches.

"Is there any reason why I'm under scrutiny?" a sleepy voice rumbled besides her making her sigh dramatically.

"Why am I the only one naked?"

"Because you're a strange woman and refuse wear smalls under armour?" Was her reply causing her to huff and lean backwards looking into the sleepy hazel eyes of the man beside her.

"It's only because it's unbearably hot trudging about in plate." she grumbled before pressing a kiss to his nose.  
>"Good morning." she whispered with a small smile. Alistair rolled on top of her, trapping her head with his arms. His lovely warm eyes bored down into hers sending a tingle straight into the pit of her stomach as he stared at her.<p>

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be stared at?" she asked.

"After being on the receiving end of your intent gaze dear woman? Never." he chuckled before dipping his head to brush his lips to her brow.

"Besides I'm memorising this moment. I want to savour It." he whispered reverently.  
>"what are you babbling about?" she asked with a flush to her cheeks letting, her hands creep around his waist and up his back.<br>"This is the first night we've shared since the blight, I just wanted to see what your face looked like without the stress and worry and pain that was constantly weighing you down." he said seriously as he raked his gaze across her face.  
>"And your verdict?" she asked hesitantly as she returned his gaze, letting her fingers roam over the expanse of his back.<br>"I approve." he replied vaguely his eyes twinkling with mirth before he leant down and latched onto her neck, giving it an affectionate nip.

Elissa's eyes were trying their hardest to roll back as the sensations of Alistair's mouth upon her neck which caused a shiver to break out over her body.  
>"What do you mean you approve." she breathed out, her hands now wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Her response was his tongue lathing along her clavicle before teeth nipped pleasantly in the crook of her neck.<p>

"I see, well that's a very valid point" she whimpered out. He chuckled into her skin sending a lovely tickle of breath along her neck.  
>"Oh." was all she breathed out when he suckled on her jugular then kissed around it, tracing the scar that wrapped around her neck up to her jaw line with his tongue. Her breath hitched and she wrapped her legs tightly about his waist feeling something begin to coil in the pit of her stomach. Her blunt nails scraped along his shoulders and down his biceps circulating over to his chest. She smiled when she felt rather then heard his moan vibrated under her jaw where he was pressing soft kisses.<p>

"Alistair." she moaned softly and he raised his head to kiss her lovingly making her toes curl. He pulled away to give her a soft smile, rubbing his thumbs gently against the sides of her face and  
>making her feel nothing short of being adored.<p>

"Ellie." he whispered framing her face with large calloused hands before dipping down to lay claim to her mouth, leaving her lips bruised and swollen.

In the distance she could hear the some one pounding on a door in the hallway calling out.

She ignored it as she focused her attention on dragging her teeth on the blonde haired man's lower lip. Feeling pleasure at the heady moan he released and the way his hands trailed down to her hip bones to grab possessively.

The pounding on sounded door closer to the room they were in, the muffled sounds of someone shouting was louder.

Pulling her attention to the door, it didn't last long when Alistair ran his fingertips teasingly up her sides and began to place wet kisses down her sternum. She arched up into him as he wrapped his arms around her, her breathing starting to become erratic.

The slapping of booted feet were echoing under the door from the hallway, the sound of some one pounding on the door to the room next to theirs.

Elissa dragged her fingernails down his chest until they came in contact to the knotted lace that held his breeches closed. He groaned as he thrusted his hips into her open palms.

She smiled ducking her head so she could latch onto an ear tip, trailing her tongue along it.

There hammering was now at their door but they ignored it.

Elissa nipped gently on ear cartilage feeling highly pleased with herself when she heard the man atop her let out a strangled gasp. He thrusted harder into her eager hands that palmed him gently through the material of his pants.

The pounding was getting louder and frantic. A woman's voice could be heard calling through the wood yet was indistinct.

The red head ran her tongue down his lobe suckling gently at the point between ear and jaw. His ragged breathing was her sole focus as she began to hastily untie his breeches in her efforts to free him. Alistair lifted his head up to stare at her. Instead of the heady lust she expected she was greeted with mild confusion.

"Ellie." he pulled her hands away from his crotch and she hummed with displeasure.  
>"Someone's at the door."<br>The warden commander frowned before finally focusing her attention on the door where some was pounding away furiously.

"Maker's breath." she muttered darkly as she sat up, gently pushing Alistair away from her.  
>"What!" she growled loudly, the banging stopped.<p>

"Commander? Commander is that you?" a woman's voice called somewhat shrill back to her.  
>Elissa glared at the door dangerously as she slid off the cot, throwing her tunic on.<p>

"Please commander Cousland I really need you to open the door." the voice was frantic and terror filled and then the pounding began once more. Elissa swiftly pulled up her breeches and tied them hastily, she paused to pick up her blade and unsheathe it. Thoughts of violence clear on het face.

"I'm going to impale you on the end of my sword then I'm going back to the vigil to make Howe into a eunuch." she growled as she stalked towards the door and flung it open. A body tumbled into the room face first and hit the floor in a muffled groan. Elissa's eyes widened somewhat surprises as she took in the short umber coloured hair and blue robes.

"Amell?" she said curiously as she nudged the Mage with her toes. Behind her she could hear Alistair hurriedly flinging his doublet on and begin hastily buttoning it up.

"Commander." the heap of the floor groaned before pushing her self up onto her fore arms and twist her face around to peer out the door. Elissa immediately became wary.

"Amell what is it." she asked quietly as she bent and clasped the wardens arm, pulling her up with her free hand. The mage once upright scuttled behind the warden commander.

"Templars ser" she squeaked out and pointed a finger over her shoulder just as three heavily plated men stepped into view.

* * *

><p>Elissa eyeballed the three helmeted Templars nastily. She was completely and utterly and thoroughly pissed off. She had waited four years.<p>

Four years! And to finally find Alistair and be to be interrupted by chantry dogs no less, her gaze darkened as murderous thoughts flitted through her mind.

She was not impressed to have their very pleasurable and lust filled reunion to be interrupted because her mage was being harassed by tin men. She growled unblinking at them, the two on the left and right fidgeted uncomfortably whilst the middle one glared back through the eyelets in his square helm.

"You will hand over the apostate, it is illegal to harbour a mage and is punishable by imprisonment." he echoed through his helm.

Elissa's lip curled upwards in a sneer as she casually swung her blade in front of her as if testing the weight in her palm.  
>"Oh really? I wasn't aware that Amell here was an apostate." she said idly though the hard glint in her eyes belied her casual demeanour.<br>"In fact if I'm not mistaken, Amell here was an esteemed member of the circle in Fereldon and was given her title of senior enchanter due to her courageous work against the blight." she replied blithely. She heard the shuffle of bare feet behind her and could just picture Alistair standing next to her shoulder; arms crossed looking over her sternly at the three unwelcome guests.

"What ever her past advancements are in the circle, they have no standing here. Give us the mage or suffer the consequences." Tin man number one ground out clearly getting angry by her insolence.

"No."

Her tone was venomous as she propped her blade tip first to the floor, leaning her hands firmly atop the pommel.

"Do you know why? Because junior warden Amell is under my jurisdiction, she has perfect immunity from your circle and chantry law." she had leant forward so she was eye to helm with the man, a smirk curling the corner of her lip.

"She did say she was a grey warden." the one on the right muttered. The leader ignored the comment his gauntleted hand was gripping the hilt if his blade tightly.  
>"And what proof have you of this?" he sneered out.<p>

"What? Does not the word of the warden commander of the grey, hero of Fereldon have no standing?" Elissa said a dangerous tone tainting her voice.  
>"Because boy, it should." She ground out. "I have slaughtered thousands of darkspawn, killed an archdemon, beheaded dragons and eviscerated demons more times than you have tugged at your self whilst reciting the chant of light." Her eyes were ablaze with uncontrollable anger as she glared at the three Templars mentally daring them to loose there blades.<p>

"Are you threatening me? The word of a woman is nothing without proof." The middle one growled out.

"And here we have the famous single-mindedness of your typical Templar." Alistair quipped behind her.

The red haired warrior stood up straight, bringing her sword to her side as she prodded the chest piece of the one in the middle with a finger.  
>"A threat you say? No I am stating facts." she scowled.<br>"I will be meeting with the commander of the free marches and if you were to strike out at me he will not be happy, Weisshaupt will not be happy and if the First deems it so he could crush your pathetic  
>order." she jabbed again harder making the Templar step backwards.<p>

"Do you want that tin man? Knowing it is your fault that one of the most revered order of warriors will gladly go to war because you attacked a warden commander and then kidnapped a junior member of the grey?" she snarled out and was immensely satisfied when he stepped back further, his lackeys following suit.  
>"I thought as much. Once my business is concluded I will be paying a visit to your knight commander I think." her eyes narrowed as she stared at the Templar before they left without another word.<p>

Elissa watched them till they disappeared back down the hallway before letting her shoulders slump and turn to face the two wardens standing in the room.  
>"Is that true, the first would start a war?" Alistair asked cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.<p>

"Buggered if I know." she Admitted as she closed the door before turning her attention on the other woman.  
>"Amell, I would like to know why you're here, instead of at the vigil preparing for the deep roads like you're supposed to be." she said sternly as she walked over to her pile of gear so she could sheath her blade.<p>

"Warden Captain Howe received a missive from Weisshaupt the day you left ser. I was lucky enough to catch a ship the same day."  
>Elissa flicked her wrist dismissing her answer before boring her eyes intently into the blue of the other woman's.<br>"But why did he send you?"  
>"Umm."<br>"Out with it Amell."  
>"He said you had a soft spot for me and wanted me to convince you to cease your foolishness." she mumbled causing her commander to swear.<br>"That nosey hobnailed boot" Elissa spat causing Alistair to chuckle.

"Am I right in assuming that he's talking about me?"  
>The mage had the decency to look abashed as she looked up with red cheeks at the blonde man. He gave her a cheery, smile making her blush deepen.<br>Elissa merely scowled as she bent to her pack hidden under her armour.  
>"Bloody hook nosed rogue" she grumbled before plopping down onto the cot and absentmindedly and waved the Mage over.<br>"I presume you have it on you then." she muttered as she rummaged in her bag.

Amell shoved a hand up her opposite sleeve and pulled a crumpled envelope out and handed it the red haired woman before plopping down onto the cot. She turned her piercing blue eyes upon the rooms other occupant and stared at the blonde fighter with a look of awe on her face.  
>He responded by her scrutiny by waggling his brows at her.<p>

"Yeees?" his said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Is it true then, you fought with the commander during the blight?" She inquired shyly.

Said commander cursed under her breath as began pulling items out of her pack.  
>"Oh no, I was her handsome lover. When she would return back to camp, I would be there lathered up in oil for her to have her wicked way with me. "He grinned making the small woman turn scarlet.<br>"I would feed her fine cheeses before making wild, passionate steamy lurve."

The junior warden let out a strangled squeak causing Alistair to laugh.

Elissa sighed as she pulled her gaze up from the items littered on the cot to give the man an exasperated look.  
>"Stop sassing my mage." she said with a small smile.<br>"Sassing mages is part of my charm." he pouted playfully before returning his attention back to the brunette squirming awkwardly on the cot.

"Answering your question, yes I fought with Elissa." he finished before sitting down on the floor to retrieve his socks and worn boots.

Elissa had managed to procure from the mess a tattered looking journal; it had crumpled sheets of vellum shoved carelessly inside of it.

Smiling triumphantly she flicked it open and skimmed through pages idly with a thumb.  
>"Here we go." she murmured when she had found the right page and turned her attention to the crumpled envelope, breaking the seal open and unfolding it to examine it. Her gaze flitted from the parchment to the journal and back again.<p>

"Bloody archaic coding." she grumbled under her breath as she scanned her scrawl then that of the neat handwriting. Her brows drew together in a frown as she concentrated on deciphering the missive.

"You look familiar." Alistair said breaking the silence.  
>"Umm, I was at the tower when Uldred went a bit crazy." she replied sheepishly<br>"That's putting it lightly." He replied wryly. "Oh wait; you were the one trying to break through the barrier that Templar was trapped in." He pointed out snapping his fingers before returning to the task of lacing up his boots.

"Cullen yes." Amell said with a pained face.  
>"So, how did you join the grey wardens then?" he asked curiously.<br>"Oh you know, she killed some darkspawn. Drank some blood same as you really." Elissa chirped on jovially before going back to her task.

"Oh I see what you did there, sneaky." Retorted the ex Templar.  
>Amell coughed uncomfortably, it would seem that she would be forever cursed with a constant blush.<p>

"I fought with the commander against the archdemon." she said quietly.

"I still think you're a complete fool for running up onto the top of fort Drakon. It was completely idiotic, especially when I never called for back up." Elissa rebuked the mage next to her.

Amell fidgeted and let out a nervous laugh.

"And yet it was a stupidly foolish and thoroughly brave thing for you to do so." The warden commander's eyes softened as she gave the petit woman next to her a small smile.  
>Alistair looked appraisingly at the brown haired warden.<br>"A very fine grey warden trait. Running heedlessly head first into danger that is."

"I thought so too." Elissa stated a hint of pride laced in her voice.

She lent back from her seat on the cot as she finished reading the letter. Feeling weary she dragged a hand over her face and mumbled behind her fingers.  
>"Amell how quick can you get word to Nate?" she asked before turning to her journal and tearing out a blank page from the battered thing, rooting around in the jumble of strewn items on the cot, Elissa managed to procure a very sorry looking nub of charcoal.<p>

"Probably by the end of the week if I place a haste spell on a courier pigeon." the mage conceded thoughtfully.  
>"Right well I will trust you to see to this immediately." the other woman said idly as she scribbled furiously away.<br>"I'm telling Nate to put the expedition on hold, orders from the First. We have a little subterfuge and espionage to do while we're here."

"Oh sneakiness, my favourite past time." Alistair scowled from his place on the floor.  
>"Orders straight from Weisshaupt I'm afraid." Elissa smiled wryly as she folded up the parchment and passed it to the umber haired Mage.<br>"Yes and the last time you dabbled in things like that, you ended up being double crossed by Anora and imprisoned Ellie." Alistair pointed out darkly.

"Ah, politics." Amell chipped in.

"Yes. Thankfully this time we're only hunting out a group of anti warden supporters. They've been intercepting missives in this area, especially notes sent from Avernus to the First." She sighed before shoving her gear back into her bag.

"Some one helped us some years ago recovering important documents but Stroud handled that." she frowned as she fastened her pack shut and placed it on the floor.

"We'll have to hunt out Anders and see if he knows anything." She carried on before giving the mage a pointed look.  
>"You can start by asking a dwarf called Varric where he is, he's a friend of Anders. His room is at the end of the hall."<br>Knowing that she was being dismissed, Amell nodded and saluted quickly before she scurried out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Elissa shut her eyes and tilted her head upwards letting out a deep sigh.

"Can nothing be uncomplicated for once?" She heard a chuckle then felt large hands travel up her thighs before resting comfortably on her hips.  
>"Nothing it seems is ever simple when it comes to you Elissa." Alistair murmured before pressing a kiss to her brow.<p>

"The maker must take great pleasure in tormenting me." She muttered whilst her arms crept up his back, opening her eyes Elissa stared up in to warm hazel. She smiled softly as her fingers crept ever upwards till she was cupping the blonde's face.  
>"Oh I wouldn't know about that, after all you passed the tests in the temple of Andraste easily enough."<p>

"Mmm, well at least I'll have some one nice to ogle during my misfortune." she teased before dragging his mouth to hers.

Even after all these years he could still make her toes curl and her spine tingle pleasantly with just a kiss. There was a tugging at her hips as the other warden pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms tightly about her.

He finally released her mouth and she couldn't help noticing his eyes had a glazed cast to them. As much as she wanted to just rip the man's clothes off and pay homage to him, Elissa knew now just wasn't the time.  
>"Later love." she promised as she placed a last loving kiss upon his mouth then reluctantly pulled away, turning to her boots.<p>

* * *

><p>Elissa found her self weaving through the throng of low town, trying to keep pace with a surprisingly rather fast dwarf. Alistair kept up an easy stride beside her whilst Amell was upfront with varric chatting amiably.<br>From the short span of time it took the warden commander to ready herself, the warden mage had managed to build up a good rapport with the story teller.

Varric strode purposefully through the crowd, often stopping to greet stall vendors as they passed through lowtown gradually making their way upwards into high town where the dwarf told them it was where Hawke lived.

Elissa was starting to feel the manic butterflies nervousness flutter in her stomach. After all she would be sharing information the ex warden of her mission. It was Anders who had ran away before she could intervene after all.

She still regretted allowing Caron to take up temporary command of the vigil whilst she saw to the new recruits that were lining up at the doors of soldiers peak with Nathaniel. She would've taken Anders with her too but amaranthine was in need of a healer as skilled as he after the Mother's attempted war. She shoved the dark thoughts away, Anders was a trusted and beloved friend despite Justice taking advantage if his kind nature.

Elissa allowed her hand to slip into the man's beside her and gave him a cheery smile when he glanced down at her.

She had forgone her armour and once varric had hidden it away in his with a promise of it being safe till they got.

Instead she had opted to wear a clean pair of breaches and a cotton batiste chemise, her shield with the laurel wreath of Highever embossed on it's face was strapped firmly to her back and her blade sheathed at her side. Giving the other warden's hand a tug she quickened their pace so she could catch up with the two upfront.

"Ser dwarf, I understand you're a part of the merchant's guild." she started and smiled in bemusement at the dwarf's reaction.  
>"Maker. Not so loud, those bunch of scavengers' could by hiding anywhere." the dwarf said with a terrified voice, glancing about the stairs that they were walking up.<br>Alistair chuckled quietly at her side whilst Amell gave the dwarf a baffled look.

"I have word that two very dear friends of mine were last heard selling their wares here though that was a few years ago now." the warden commander butted quickly when she saw Amell open her mouth. Elissa thought of the sweet mage as a younger sister, despite Amell being a few years older than her but maker could she come out with some of the most embarrassing things and be completely oblivious to what it was she had said.  
>"Oh really?" varric said perking up with interest.<br>"Yes they travelled with us during the blight. It would be nice to see them again and they happen to be in care of some important items for me." Elissa continued giving Alistair's hand a squeeze when he brushed his shoulder against her own

"It wouldn't happen to be enchantment boy and his old man?" Varric asked causing Elissa to smile happily.  
>"That's them; you know where they are then?"<br>"I do Messere but I'll do one better then that I'll take them too you."

"What do you mean by enchantment boy Varric?" Amell asked curiously.

All she got was a 'you'll see' by the others simultaneously.

They had reached the top and Elissa couldn't help but glance down over the wall showing off the view of lowtown and the docks districts.  
>"I wonder. If you spat down there would you hit anyone at the bottom." Alistair queried aloud thoughtfully.<p>

"Such charm Serrah." Varric laughed as they once more carried on, weaving their way through the markets of the upper class. It didn't take them long before they were standing out side of the Amell estate, staring up at the vastness of it all. Alistair whistled appreciatively.  
>"Not bad for a refugee." Amell pointed out and Elissa couldn't help but agree.<p>

"You know this is called the Amell estate, could Hawke be a relative of yours poppet?" Varric asked idly as he twisted the handle and pulled the door open.  
>"It is possible but I'm afraid I wouldn't know, I was very young when I was sent to the circle." Amell answered quietly as she stepped into the foyer behind the dwarf, gazing curiously around her as she was followed by the other wardens.<br>With a swagger Varric led them into a sitting room of sorts where a blazing fire was situated along with a napping mabari. A light cough drew Elissa's attention to the other side of the room where she let out a happy laugh.

"Bodahn! What are you doing here?" she cried out making her way over to the elder dwarf. Alistair joined her too giving an affectionate pat on sandals head.

"How's it going young man, you taking care of your old man?"

"Enchantment!"

"Good to hear." the blonde warden beamed down at sandal and ruffled his hair, eliciting a giggle before removing his hand.  
>"Miss Elissa what a delight to see you again. Messere Hawke was gracious enough to hire us on as servants." Bodahn said proudly. "Are you here to see Messere Hawke Miss Elissa?"<p>

"I'm glad to hear your doing well Bodahn, but no I'm here to see Anders actually if he hasn't left already."  
>"Of course, he's in the library miss shall I go get him?"<br>"No, no that's fine. I'll find him also might I be able to have a word with you later perhaps too?"

Bodahn agreed, Elissa gave a cheery smile to the youngest dwarf before varric was shuffling all three wardens through another door.

"Hey Blondie, you in here?" Varric called out and was rewarded when the apostate popped his head over the railing at the top of some stairs.

"Oh hullo." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the newest grey warden before they widened in recognition.

"Hey I know you, you're the girl Cullen was crushing on for years." he pointed out glibly. Three heads swivelled to take in the beetroot state if the other Mage.

"I, ah. Um. Hello escapist." she stuttered out meekly lowering her face to hide her embarrassment.  
>"Anders please if you could refrain from making my female wardens into gibbering messes that would be appreciated." Elissa called up teasingly.<br>"Hey Velanna was completely immune to my charm." he pointed out.  
>"Thank the maker, at least you didn't leave a litter of little Anders all over amaranthine when you left. That would have been awkward." She grinned when the man blushed a crimson red.<p>

"You dog Anders, and here you had us all thinking you were chaste." Reproached Hawke with a teasing grin, stepping into the study slash library. "Oh hello."

"Hello possible blood relation." Amell said cheerily waving at the baffled warrior.

"Umm, beg pardon?" Hawke asked cautiously.

"Solona Amell, grey warden and mage extraordinaire." the brunette offered her hand out, ignoring the bemused looks she was receiving from the rooms other occupants.

"Garrett Hawke, Fereldon refugee turned noble." the warrior replied with a toothy smile as he shook the slender hand in front of him.

"Well, now that we all know each other Anders I need to ask you something."  
>"Ask away." Anders said as he began to descend the stairs to join the others.<p>

Elissa glanced around at the faces of the others and mentally shrugged. Normally she would be quite dubious about sharing grey warden information in front of others but she might need help with this mission, considering she didn't know the area at all and Hawke and Varric had proved their capabilities quite well.

"Do you know where the drop off point is here in Kirkwall?" She asked curiously, watching the mage closely; however she was surprised when it wasn't Ander's that spoke.

"Oh I know where that is."

* * *

><p>AN: Eurgh this chapter just didn't sit right with me at all, I rewrote the templar incident at least three times and hopefully you guys can enjoy it.<p>

I must admit this is my first time at trying to write anything remotely smut related and after showing it to my friend who said it was ok (after the endless teasing as I get embarrassed about dirty things far too easily) I decided to go ahead and leave it up.

It annoyed me profusely whilst playing DA2 that you never find out what it is the grey wardens are doing in Kirkwall during the Qunari attack. Despite it being years after it happened I've decided that our lovely wardens are going to hunt down those bandits.

Also who wants a Cullen and Amell confrontation? I think it might be fun to write. =3

I apologise about the lateness of this chapter it has been sitting waiting to be posted for three days but as I live in front of a train line my wireless keeps dropping out for hours and hours at a time when ever a freight train goes past, which is highly annoying.

Also I've only gave this chapter a quick once over glance so apologies for misspellings and the like.

A quick shout out to RhianE. Thank you! And I noticed that last week after I posted but I was too tired to change it. I'll do it now! *scuttles off*

And Grey Jackett. Thankies I played my Cousland as a sarcastic angry warrior during origins and awakenings, probably because I'm a complete grump haha.

I love it when people favourite this story it makes me smile and laugh giddily as well as reviews. So drop a line and tell me what you think I thrive on criticsm. =)

I've also had plot bunnies bouncing manically around my head for two new stories.

They're both about F!Hawke but only one is a one (possibly two) shot, I'll see about writing them as Uni is starting at in October for me and I might not have anytime to do anything.

Finally

Bioware owns all


	6. Chapter 6

Of Griffons and Hawkes

Chapter Six

"Oh I know where that is."

"How interesting." Elissa replied with a quirk of an eye brow as she stared for some moments at the dark haired fighter.

The warden commander had a sudden feeling that Hawke would be involved in or know of a lot of things that normal nobles wouldn't.  
>"We caught some bandits intercepting a messenger a few years ago on the wounded coast." Garrett explained as he leant against his desk idly.<p>

"Of course, Stroud paid you well I hope?"

"It was sufficient."  
>Elissa's eyebrows narrowed as she scrutinized the man before her. She guessed he was maybe a few years older than her; he fidgeted a lot too and seemed to be turning a light shade of pink under her gaze.<p>

"If the possibility arises that I need to enlist in outside help, how much would it cost for your help and silence in the matter?" she asked one part dubious and the other cautious.

"Oh not much really, I'm cheap."

"And easy." Varric chimed in quickly.

"Yes and ea- Varric!"

Hawke blushed furiously down at his dwarven friend with a pout.

"I'm not easy."

"Says the man who spends his nights in the blooming rose."

"I like the wine they serve and there's this amazing lute player too." he huffed out.

"Your shitting me Hawke, you've never went for their normal services?"

"No why would I?"

Varric groaned as he brought his hand up to his face. With a quick glance around Elissa noticed that everyone else was in different stages of bemusement, mortification and embarrassment.

"It's like watching Nate and Elissa squabble when she can't get her way," Anders pointed out with a small smirk.  
>"Seconded." Amell piped up with a light blush staining her cheeks.<br>"Hey!" the commander shot over her shoulder and noticed Alistair grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blonde fighter which made him grin all the more.  
>"Am I forever to be cursed with insubordination from my lessers?" Elissa said with a roll of her eyes despite the small smile that was tugging at the corner of her mouth.<p>

"You love it commander." Anders laughed from behind her causing the woman to shake her head and let out a suffering sigh.  
>"sooo." varric broke in as he gazed at the warden commander. "just what kind if help will you be after?" he inquired casually getting the conversation back on track. He pointedly ignored the two sighs of relief when he spoke.<p>

"Right now I just need to find the drop off that Hawke saw. No doubt Stroud has changed it but he would have left instructions for any wardens travelling the area to the new drop off. After that I'm not too sure if you're needed I'll inform you to the best of my abilities."

Varric and Hawke nodded in understanding, the fighter turned his gaze curiously to Amell and fidgeted awkwardly.

Elissa rolled her eyes, "Yes Amell can come out to play, I would like to talk to Bodahn before we leave so you have an hour of playtime give or take." the warden commander huffed out before heading to the doorway, shooting a look over her shoulder at the ex Templar.

"I'll need you with me too Alistair." and with that she left the room. Anders arched a brow at the other mage and his warrior friend before shaking his head.

"Fancy a game of diamondback varric?"

Suppressing a groan Varric agreed and started after the Mage that headed once more back up the stairs and leaving Hawke and Amell to stare curiously at each other.

"I really hope we're not related." Hawke blurted out, his eyes going wide.  
>"And why not?" Amell instantly bristled at the fighter's words, her eyes narrowing sharply.<br>"Well it's just your really pretty." Hawke lamely finished scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
>Amell simply blushed a beetroot colour and managed to mumble out a thank you.<p>

"Bodahn, a word?" Elissa asked politely as she neared the two dwarfs.  
>"Anything I can get you Miss Elissa?"<br>"Yes actually I was wondering if you still have the gear I left with you."  
>Elissa Cousland smiled her most charming and toothy of smiles at the elder dwarf as she discreetly crossed her fingers hoping upon hope that he didn't sell any of her belongings.<p>

"Oh of course miss I put them all in the basement to store once we had settled in the estate. Shall I fetch them?"  
>Elissa's smile widened.<p>

"how about we go with you? Also could I get a bowl of hot water, some soap, scissors and a razor?"

"Of course Messere."  
>"Elissa?" a scared voice asked at her shoulder. The warden commander only grinned at her companion.<br>"Maker I hate it when you do that." Alistair sighed.

"I really don't see the point in this." Alistair grumbled as he shuffled slightly in his seat.  
>Elissa rolled her eyes as she straightened his head once more.<br>"What you like your hair being all shaggy and unpresentable?"

He grumbled under his breath in response causing the red haired woman to chuckle as she straightened out a lock of blonde hair, measuring it against the nape of his neck and snipped away.

By the time she was done she could hear Bodahn dragging a large box along the dusty floorboards of the Amell basement.

"Here friend let me." she said as she rushed to help, leaving the other warden with the task of shaving himself.  
>"Is there anything else?" she puffed out as she heaved the box up in her arms and using her knee as leverage so she could get a better grip.<p>

"Just a few more boxes Messere." Bodahn panted, still out of breath from lugging the crate into the doorway where the two wardens were.

"Well just show me where they are and I'll get them." she replied as she carried the crate into the room and placed it down next to the chair Alistair. Sparing a smile at her lover Elissa noticed he was starting to look as gorgeous as he used to be before hurrying after the dwarven servant.

After a couple of journeys to the store room Alistair had finished his shave. He was smooth faced apart from his signature stubble encasing his chin. He gave a weak smile at the looks of approval he received.

"Much better Serrah." Bodahn voiced whilst Elissa just took in his features with a soft reminiscent look.  
>She broke her stare so she could place the boxes she had stacked upon one another on the floor with the six other crates.<p>

"Maker did we really have that much stuff?" Alistair breathed out in awe.  
>"We had more but we sold quite a lot of it after the lands meet. It would have done us no good to be burdened down when we went to fight the darkspawn." Elissa answered slightly sheepishly knowing that quite a few items belonged to the blonde warden who had plonked down onto the floor beside her.<p>

Alistair merely nodded in understand as he gleefully ripped the lid off the nearest crate, using his dagger to wedge in-between and shimmy it open. Three heads peered into the box before the blonde warden snorted in disgust and turned his attention to opening another box.

"Maker I do not want to go rooting through Morrigan's spare robes." he muttered as Elissa laughed with amusement whilst pulling out bits of material.  
>"Andraste knows how she managed to turn this scrap into clothing" she mused as she pawed through the contents<br>" Mistress Morrigan was always a bit adventurous with her attire." Mentioned the dwarf as he placed the discarded robe bits to one side, Alistair shuddered.

"Ooo." Alistair peered over the wardens shoulder and repeated her awed noise

"Are these shale's augment stones?"

Elissa nodded as she pulled out the green crystals and placed them along with Morrigan's old robes.  
>Seeing nothing more of interest other than a few tid bits the wardens moved onto the other crate which proffered some well crafted legion of the dead plate and a couple of Zevran's old daggers.<br>The third was full of personal items that the warden had gifted to her companions. With a grin Elissa shouldered Alistair out of the way and dug her hand deep within the jumble until she pulled out a battered and well used grey warden puppet and offered it to the man beside her.

"This has to be one of the most ridiculous gifts I've given to some one." she laughed as the blonde fighter snatched it possessively from her fingers and clutched it happily.

"This is one of the best you mean." he pouted as he waggled his puppet clad hand at her.

Laughing Elissa pushed it away before burrowing once more into the box and gave a triumphant grin as she pulled her fist out, turning towards the blonde she unfurled her fingers to reveal a small leather pouch, the fragrant smell of rose lingering around it.

"Is that?"

"Uhuh." Elissa blushed lightly as she ran a finger over the leather lovingly.  
>"I was terrified I would lose it in Denerim while we fought. I admit I've been somewhat a mess without it." she cradled the pouch tenderly against her face inhaling deeply before hooking it securely<br>to her sword belt where it originally lay. Looking up revealed Alistair to have a heart wrenching expression on his face, she frowned and opened her mouth to speak but he placed a finger to her lip shushing her.

"If I ever and I mean ever make a foolish and childish decision again Ellie I want you to just hit me. Especially when it concerns us." his face softened and a smile crept up "though not to hard I hope." Elissa smiled and pressed her lips against the fleshy pad of his finger, then the palm of his hand when he brought it up to cup her face.

"I'll bear that in mind." she replied.

Alistair grinned as he scooted closer to the other warden to join her in rummaging through the box, they kept a few things for them selves which they put to one side otherwise everything went in the slowly increasing pile of what they deemed as junk.  
>Finally they came upon the last and largest crate and Elissa chewed on a nail nervously as she watched Alistair jimmy open the box with his blade.<p>

Inside A few old cloaks were wrapped reverently around bundles of items. The blonde warden reached a curious hand inside and dragged a cloak off the top. Gold stared back at him and gave his face a bright hue.

"Maker" he breathed reverently out, fingertips trailing delicately across the surface.

"When, how? I was under the impression Ostagar was a death trap." he said softly as he, with shaking fingers carefully brought out the shining cuirass of the late king Cailan.

"We came across a deserter being tortured by some of Howe's lackeys. He told Loghain and I that there were important documents still at the kings camp." Elissa started, a sad expression plastered on her face.  
>"The place was infested and their alphas were parading around in Cailan's armour." she stopped as she suppressed the rage as she remembered the loathsome creatures defiling her king's gear.<br>"Despicable things they are. We saw to it that we killed as many as we could. We found the kings body and gave him a proper funeral but we there was more." she said darkly, with a shake of her head and a  
>sorrowful glance at the man next to her.<p>

"We looked truly we did but we just couldn't find any wardens, we did find Duncan's swords though." she finished quietly as she soberly watched the warden lift out Cailan's armour until he came to four  
>wrapped bundles.<p>

One was the shield of Maric along with his sword and the other two were Duncan's.  
>"We did find Duncan's shield in the warden cache, it's currently mounted in my office at the vigil, and it just felt wrong to use it."<p>

Alistair smiled at her words as he glanced around the items surrounding him.  
>"I kept a hold of these hoping I'd be able to present you with them."<br>"Well that would explain why you didn't return them to Anora." Alistair smiled wryly as he traced the embossed pattern that wound its way around the pair of gauntlets.  
>"What and let them gather dust in a store room I think not. Cailan's brother deserves the honour more than some decaying armour stand."<p>

Alistair simply blushed as he smiled down at the equipment.

"Yes I find that somewhat appropriate." he returned quietly.

"Well, let's see how well it fits, you always were slimmer than the king but with that podge it might be a bit of a squeeze" Elissa teased shuffling away to avoid the half hearted jab of an elbow.

Elissa looked appraisingly at the warden before her, the armour fit thank the maker.

Alistair squirmed under her gaze as he strapped his father's sword to his back firmly.  
>"I feel like I'm at the cattle Market and I'm the prize bull." he moaned causing the woman and dwarf to chuckle as they began to tidy up the mess they had created.<p>

Packing the items they would be taking with them in a crate.

"What I want to know is how you fuelled your binge." the red haired warrior queried as she placed a staff to one side in case Amell wanted to use it.  
>"Oh, I ah might have sold the armour I was wearing." he replied sheepishly as he crouched to help the others.<p>

"The dragon plate? That cost me an arm and a leg Alistair!"  
>"My apologies miss Elissa; the economy wasn't faring well during the blight." Bodahn piped up before sealing a crate closed.<br>"No harm done my friend." the warden commander sighed running fingers through her hair.  
>"That was some damn good armour though especially after sandal enchanted it." she finished with exasperation.<p>

Alistair giggled nervously as he dumped the last items into a crate before standing up.  
>"In any case we better go and find Amell and hope she hasn't fallen to our new friend's charms."<br>With that said the three of them made their way back upstairs. Alistair carrying the box containing their gear, Elissa with her arms wrapped securely around the staff.

They found the junior warden in the library with the others blushing prettily as Hawke bemoaned his misfortune in finding out that Amell was in fact a distant cousin through his mother.  
>Varric was the first to spot them and he gave an appreciative whistle as he took in the blonde warden.<br>"I'd say you look more like a king then a warden larger guts."

Anders grinned as he glanced up at the duo heading up the stairs. Varric had excused himself to see to his duties.  
>"Do you give everyone nicknames?" Elissa asked with a laugh as she walked over to where they were all sitting at a table, cards were already out as they were in full swing of a game of diamond back.<br>"Not everyone warden I'm still stuck on Aveline and Hawke is, well Hawke." the blonde dwarf said with a wave of his hand before nudging the mage next to him.

"Your deal blondie."  
>Elissa nodded as she placed the staff down in front of Amell.<br>"Bodahn kept all our gear from the blight, this used to be Wynne's staff its called winters breath. Any use?"

Amell placed her cards down so she could run her fingers lovingly over the wood. A blue crackle of electricity leaping from her fingers travelled up the length of the staff.  
>"This is of excellent craftsmanship, yes thank you commander." She gave a bright cheery smile as she looked up at her superior.<p>

"That's heartwood is it not? I'd love to have something as well made as that." sighed Anders as he looked longingly at the piece.

"Hey what's wrong with the one I gave you?" Hawke shot out with a squint of an eye.  
>"It's fine other than the fact that your dad carved your mother starkers on the top of it." The apostate replied with a groan causing Alistair and Amell to blush and Elissa to raise her eyebrows up in amusement.<p>

"What can I say the old man had fine taste." Hawke grinned as the rest groaned in unison.

"Though I can see why Bethany refused to have it." He finished in afterthought.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could show us to the drop off with any luck I can find something to tell me where the new location is, then myself and my wardens have to be off. I have an unarranged appointment with the knight commander."  
>Anders gave a hard look at his old commander whilst Amell turned beetroot.<p>

"Dare I ask why?"  
>"Some of her cronies tried to bring in Amell as an apostate then refused my word that I was a warden." Elissa sneered.<br>"I'm going to have her jumping through hoops like a trained mabari when I'm done with her."  
>"This I've got to see." Hawke Anders and Varric exclaimed in unison.<p>

With that said the group left the Hawke estate much to Elissa's ire and headed down to lowtown where they ran into one of hawk's companions much to the chagrin of Anders.

"Hawke."

The White haired elf trotted up to the six, giving a scrutinising look at the unfamiliar faces whilst completely blanking the existence of the blonde Mage.  
>"Fenris, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" the dark haired warrior exclaimed cheerfully as he approached the Lyrium in hued elf.<p>

"Varric actually he owed me some money from our last game." He rumbled as he continued his assessment of the others behind his friend.

"Oh really?" The fighter said slyly with a glance behind him at the man in question. Varric merely groaned running a hand across his stubbled jaw and muttered what sounded like lucky son of a bastard.

"Well dwarf." Fenris said expectantly causing the dwarven rogue to dig deep in his pockets and hand over a few gold coins.

Pocketing the money the elf brought his attention back to the once Fereldon refugee with an inquisitive look.  
>"Are you in need of my services?"<br>"Well you'd really have to ask the warden commander here, we're just showing her the drop off."

Hawke explained which made the Elvhan warrior to once more look over the wardens in the company of his friends.  
>"I see"<br>"It's nothing special really, I just need to check something out then I'm taking this circus with me so they can gawk at me while I give the Templars a piece of my mind." Elissa said blithely.  
>"Then I will let you go, I will pay the guard captain a visit she mentioned help in training her guards." And with that the elf pivoted on his foot and headed into the throng of the markets.<p>

"He is the one with the fisting thing then?" Elissa asked curiously as they began walking once more, heading down the steps at the side of the hanged man.  
>"Broody? Yeah it's pretty cool." Varric said offhandedly but said no more.<p>

Elissa tipped her head in aquisance and probed no further. Hawke led them to a side alley where a rotted barrel stood at the far end.

"Here we are, I just dropped the note into the barrel and went on my way." Explained the fighter,

Elissa looked over at Amell and nodded silently at her before turning to go stand guard at the small entrance with Alistair.

The warden mage unslung her staff and stepped forward with a look of concentration spread upon her face, she tapped around herself at the ground experimentally with the butt of her staff before flinging her arms wide as she pulled tendrils of the fade towards her.  
>The blue glow of her mana seeped out, enveloping the tiny alley in a blue mist.<br>Solona Amell pointed her new staff outwards and with a powerful thrust brought it slamming down to the ground with a resounding crack that echoed off of the sandstone walls.

A white beam of light burst from the base of the staff and darted along the debris covered ground in a zig zag manor, it raced across over detritus and zipped under a heap of garbage and rotted wood where upon a white glow emanated from pile.  
>Amell scrunched her nose distastefully as she stowed her staff onto her back.<p>

"Lovely, any one care to rummage through that, no? Oh well." she said when she glanced over her shoulder to look at the bewildered faces of the others. With confident steps she came too the waste and delicately nudged unnameable bits to one side until she uncovered a small glyph of a griffin that was etched into the ground with a golden hue.

Sitting down onto her haunches the mage traced a finger around the glyph and spoke a few words in Arcanum. The glyph changed shape and began rise off of the floor, it was now that of an emancipated man in a loin cloth, screaming silently and clutching his face. Clusters of what appeared to be elfroot leaves circled around the tortured image which made Amell frown.

"Well I have no idea what that means." she stated and stood up briskly, wiping in vain at the hem of her robes.  
>"That has to mean the gallows doesn't it, there's statues that look like that all over the place down there." Hawke pointed out helpfully as he glanced down at his stout friend.<p>

"There's a herbalist there too, now what was his name. Pol? Col?" The dwarf muttered loudly and shook his head when he couldn't come up with the name.

"Sol?" Anders offered earning a friendly slap on the back by the dark haired warrior.

"That's it, bit of a weird fellow though."

Amell gave them a small smile before dispelling the illusion, having heard the conversation Elissa stepped over to the others and watched the warden mage kicked the garbage back into place.

"What was Stroud thinking when he moved the drop off to the gallows?" Anders muttered at her shoulder darkly.

"I'm sure I'll find out when I meet with him at the end of the week." She replied back and turning once more when Amell had finished.

"May as well get this over with now, hopefully we'll be out by tea time. I'm starving."

The three wardens behind her whole heartedly agreed with her as they traipsed out of the alley, making their way down to the docks.

"Must be a warden thing." Hawke muttered as he watched the strange display of affection for food unravel before him. Varric barked a laugh and shook his head following after the others in front.

"And here's me thinking it was just a Fereldon thing, to barrel food into your mouth like it was your last meal."

"Hey, I don't do that. Varric I don't! Stop laughing at me!"

Author's Notes: Hey all sorry for the delay, who knew Plutarch could be so annoying to write about.

I'm going to try and get my next assignment done and out of the way which means I'm free up until the 4th of November when I start my next module.

With any luck I'll get a few more chapters done before then.

I love you reviewers even if there's not many of you but well I still get a huge cheesy grin on my face when I get that email.

Sharem: glad you liked it ^^ I always end up laughing when I write this, it just tickles my funny bone I guess. you asked so next chapter is cullen and amell ^^ I hope you like it

Also to all your lovely people out there favoring this fic thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Of Griffins and Hawkes

Chapter 7

"Oh for pity's sake." Elissa muttered angrily, ever since they had stepped off the boat and into the Gallows they'd been eyeballed by every shiny, square helmed buffoon.

She was getting annoyed by the whispering and she knew the mages were uncomfortable being there.

Anders' face belied nothing but from the strained creases at the corners of his eyes and how he clutched with a white knuckled fervour to his staff.

Amell was much worse, her lower lip was wobbling and her skin was a sickly pale. Elissa looked at the mage and gave her the most reassuring smile that she could and earned a weak tremble of the mouth in return.

"Stay here; I'll go see this Sol character. Ser Hawke you say he is just around the corner yes?" The Warden Commander asked as she turned her gaze over to the noble. He gave her a curt nod before standing closer to his new found cousin in a protective manner.

Elissa glanced around once more before heading off and disappearing around a bend.

Alistair looked curiously around at the milling crowd of templars, merchants, tranquil and the occasional enchanter.

"It is a lot different from the circle in Fereldon." He pointed out as he wandered a few steps away from the group, glancing warily up at the giant bronze statues of emancipated slaves, screaming in agony.

"Very cheery." He said dryly earning a chuckle from Hawke and Varric and pained looks from his mage wardens.

"This place was a prison, ironic how it now holds mages no?" Anders muttered angrily in aside.

"Well, at least they can go outside and enjoy the sun and fresh air." Amell said soothingly with a sympathetic pat on the other mage's arm.

Hawke catching some interesting items on the vendor's stall wandered over to it leaving Varric in the presence of the mages and an oblivious Alistair as he took in the Tevinter statues with a scrutinising eye.

"So cup cake tell me, what's it like living with the wardens, is it true it's all blight this and dark spawn that?" Varric asked, butting in before Anders had a chance to go off on a tangent about the plight of mages.

Amell gave him a bright and warm smile that reminded him too much of Bethany.  
>"Not all the time no, we have scouting parties that venture into the deep roads but we're currently focused on restocking our numbers and educating and training our newest members." She paused and glanced at Anders from the corner of her eye.<br>"Things have changed a lot now that commander Cousland is back at the vigil , we're like a family always looking after each other no matter our history. Plus the drinking games always cause a stir."

Anders laughed at that and couldn't help the grin on his face.  
>"I take it Oghren is the main culprit for those?"<br>Amell merely groaned and moaned out a sorrowful '_maker yes'_ causing the apostate to chuckle heartily.  
>She was completely caught off guard when she heard too late the clanking of plated feet come up behind her.<p>

"Would you like to explain why your not wearing circle issued robes?" An achingly familiar voice asked before a gauntleted hand clamped down on her shoulder and swivelled her around.

Honey eyes widened in surprise, the dark purple rings underneath them standing out against pale skin that was slowly turning a rosy pink

"M-m-m-mage a-a-a Amell!"  
>Amell had the decency to be at least three times as red as the fair haired Templar in front of her.<br>"C-c-c-cu Cullen!" she stuttered out and felt the tips if her ears catch aflame from embarrassment.

"Oh this is just precious." Anders chortled out quietly as he leaned against the wall preparing to enjoy the show.  
>"More like drowning a box full of cute little puppies." Alistair pointed out as he came over to join the two other blondes and looked at the scene unfolding before them with a sympathetic look.<br>"Gotta agree with larger guts here, this is painful."  
>"And yet you're doing nothing to stop it from happening." Anders shot back<br>"Maker no, this is giving me an idea about a romantic tragedy."

Alistair snorted in disgust but kept his silence preferring to watch the stuttering, blushing two try and have a conversation

"W-wha-"  
>"W-w-whe-"<br>"I-I s-sorry y-you f-first"  
>"N-no y-you"<br>They both trailed off in nervous laughter, Cullen scratching awkwardly at the back of his head and Amell kicking at the ground nervously, redder than ever.

She peeked up at him through the curtain of her hair and gave the red head in front of her a small smile which only caused him to turn a fiery red.  
>"W"-when d-did you leave k-Kinloch h-hold?" Amell finally broke the uncomfortable silence by asking.<br>"N-not l-long af-after t-the blight." Cullen mumbled out, giving the mage a pained smile.  
>"Oh" was her reply and another awkward silence began.<p>

"Andraste's knickers." Anders sighed out rubbing his forehead at the display of the two oblivious stuttering idiots. Varric dragged his hand down his face releasing a groan.  
>"Maker's breath not even I was this bad with Elissa." Alistair said with a pained voice but all three of them continued to watch the display.<p>

"W-what b-brings y-y-you to k-k-kir-Kirkwall?" Cullen politely asked and folded his hands behind his back so he could hide the frantic clenching of his fingers.  
>"W-Warden c-co-Commander Cousland had a m-missive that n-needed delivered to her." Amell stumbled out shyly from under the curtain of brown hair.<br>"Y-your a-a warden?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh"  
>"Is that bad? I-if it h-helps Irving m-made m-me a senior e-en-enchanter after t-the b-blight." Amell rushed out clasping her hands together with fervour.<p>

"No! I-I mean of c-course n-not." Cullen flushed out smiling awkwardly  
>"B-being a w-warden m-must be a gr-great honour f-for you and t-the c-<br>circle." Cullen finished lamely with an awkward cough.  
>"Y-yes I-it is."<p>

"Bah they had nothing worth my time." Hawke muttered as he returned to the group and eyed speculatively at the scene.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Cup cake and the knight captain are performing the Templar-Mage mating ritual." Varric coughed out drawing the attention of said Templar.

"Messere Hawke!" Cullen exclaimed a bit too happily. "The new scion of the Amell household, congratulations is in order."  
>Amell's face crumbled at how easily she was shoved aside and discretely shuffled off to hide behind Anders and Varric in embarrassment.<br>"Thank you knight captain, I trust you are well?" Hawke said striking up a conversation.

Amell felt her eyeballs nearly pop out of their sockets at the title her cousin gave the no longer stuttering templar and couldn't help the squeak that escaped her.  
>"Knight Captain!"<br>She realised what she'd blurted out aloud when everyone turned to her and she quickly ducked her head.

"Yes, as well as I can be Serrah Hawke." Cullen carried on; the confidence in his voice gaining now that he was no longer talking to the female mage.  
>Amell flushed and shoved her hands into the sleeves of her robes feeling her heart clench at the smooth and calming timbre of his voice.<p>

"There, there cup cake it's not so bad." varric soothed, placing a friendly hand on her forearm.

Amell gave him a pained smile before ducking her head again to hide behind the curtain of brown hair.

Her old habits of trying to hide herself re-emerging with the encounter of the one man she'd ever been madly in love with.

She cocked her head and listened to the conversation between her cousin, her fellow grey warden Alistair and Cullen sullenly as they talked casually about Fereldon, Mabaris and their favourite cheeses.  
><em>'He hates me, maker he can't even speak normally around me he must truly loathe Me.'<em> she thought pitifully and unconsciously hunched her shoulders and crept behind the tall frame of Anders trying to disappear.

Hawke unfortunately had other plans.

"Cousin! You didn't tell me you knew Cullen?" Garrett called jovially over his shoulder and frowned when he couldn't see her.

Anders grinned as he side stepped to reveal the cowering mage that was in the process of pulling madly at the frayed threads of her sleeve cuff.  
>She looked up startled before giving her fellow mage a violent glare.<p>

"I ah I umm yes. That is I mean er I do." she mumbled out staring at the floor and wishing for it to swallow her whole.

"a-Amell are y-you well?" Cullen inquired with concern, his soft voice turning her insides to jelly.  
>"I - I yes, very well. N-never b-better." she stuttered out before shuffling out of view once more behind the blonde mage.<p>

Anders had the decency to stay still feeling sorry for the bumbling, mumbling young woman.  
>Cullen tried to peer over his shoulder in concern when a cheery greeting drew his attention away.<p>

"Cullen! Just the templar I need." Elissa called out as she returned to the group, a small package in her hand which she gave to Alistair to shove in their pack.

"Warden Commander." Cullen greeted respectfully and gave her a formal bow with arms crossed over his chest.  
>"I hear you've shot up the ranks since the last time we met." the warden commander carried on and ignored the flush of the templar's cheeks, considering the last time they had spoke he'd been ranting about killing mages everywhere.<p>

"Err yes warden. May I be of assistance?" he asked carefully not liking the glint in the woman's eyes.  
>"Yes, you are going to take us to see your commander."<br>"knight commander Meredith does not allow outsi-" He cut off suddenly as Elissa's green eyes narrowed dangerously.  
>"You will take us to see the knight commander Cullen."<br>"Err. Yes, well this way then."  
>"Good lad."<br>Cullen gloomily waved them to follow as he pivoted on plated feet and marched off back the way Elissa had come from.  
>Behind him he could hear a guffaw of laughter which he was sure had come from the escapist.<p>

* * *

><p>Elissa glared, Anders glared, Alistair was staring blankly at a spot in the corner, Hawke was grinning like an idiot, varric was idly inspecting his nails, Amell was blushing a violent red and Cullen was shuffling awkwardly in the back ground.<p>

But more importantly Meredith was a most unflattering shade of puce, eyes bulging and dangerously gripping the edge of her desk as she leaned forward nose to nose with Elissa Cousland.

"You spoilt little upstart." She hissed viciously making the warden commander's eyes narrow into slits.  
>"Temper, temper." Elissa mockingly admonished.<br>"You barge into my city, my office and demand I reprimand my templars for trying to bring this-this Mage to where she should belong!"  
>"Yes"<br>"You are a fool"  
>"And you are an incompetent idiot"<br>"Watch your words Fereldon."  
>"Have no fear templar, I watch my words very carefully" Elissa growled out.<br>"Fact is, your tin men should be able to recognise a warden and more importantly her commander."  
>"She is a Mage-"<br>"Amell is a warden of brilliant renown not one of your gilded prisoners"  
>"You dare speak to me like this!" Meredith exclaimed with outrage.<br>"I speak the truth; you flaunt your tyranny like a true monster. No other circle is treated so harshly as the gallows; the fact that you house the mages in a prison speaks quite clearly of your need to assert your power over your supposed charges."

The knight commander's face was aflame with outrage as she mustered her breath for her verbal onslaught but yet again the warden commander cut her off once more.

"The rumours about you are not in your favour templar, murdering the viscount and placing a puppet on the seat of Kirkwall for your own gain. Your treatment of mages fuelled by your disdain for them and you wonder why there are frequent escapes and more mages turning towards blood magic out of desperation of their treatment."

"Enough! Need I remind you of the horrors of your Fereldon circle?"  
>"I was there and I know it was the workings of a prideful and spiteful man who thought he could turn the situation of the blight to his own needs. One man not many and Fereldon and the wardens will be forever indebted to those courageous persons who fought against the darkspawn." Elissa pointed out angrily as she slammed her had furiously down upon the desk making the others jump in surprise.<p>

"And where was Thedas' largest army? They were hiding in their chantrys and circles, ignoring the call to arms to defend the land. What would it have taken to get the templars to fight once Fereldon had fell and left the roads open to Orlais for the darkspawn? My country was the only thing that kept you safe in your little prisons, myself and this man." She shot a finger towards Alistair who blushed from neck to ear tips.  
>"And with the help of a few others and that of warden Loghain, were the only ones who fought against the blight. We were the ones taking our last stand with death in our hearts as we stopped the oncoming tide of the darkspawn. I was the one who saw the fury of the archdemon and looked it in the eye knowing the possibility of survival was a slim thing. Where were the Templars as they hid from the blight? Whilst good people, good mages gave their lives to protect the army that fought at the gates of Denerim the home of Andraste herself."<br>Elissa Cousland spat out with such venom at the woman before her, her green eyes burning with her fury.

"The Templars sole purpose is to-"  
>"And still you hide behind your dogma!" Elissa burst out, "Maker forgive me if I don't go and conscript every Mage in Kirkwall, they would be a welcome to the wardens ranks."<br>"You would not dare."  
>"If it helps against the darkspawn the wardens will use any means possible"<p>

"Including blood magic?" Meredith demanded.

"It has been known to have been used in the past, after all the wardens don't condone blood magic. I myself do not agree with it and our mages have been trained as some the finest battle mages, healers and scouts with out the need to converse with demons." warden commander Cousland said and shot a look full of pride at Amell who fidgeted under the stare.

"You are too lax with your mages grey warden." Was the sneered reply.  
>"Lax? Giving my wardens the freedom they deserve and the opportunity to continually educate themselves in all areas is reward enough for our unending fight to keep Thedas safe. Our Mage wardens have no fear for the repercussions in wanting to practice sword play or stealth or even some of the more arcane arts that are forbidden to circle mages. The fear of a demon enticing them for freedom has diminished greatly as we have no need for Lyrium addled templars." The red head finished with triumphant spite towards the White haired woman.<p>

"I ask you again templar, to see to it that your followers are fully aware that there will be two female warden mages staying in Kirkwall for some time and that they will remain un-accosted." Elissa eyeballed the knight commander until she turned away from her with a mixture of disgust and admiration on her face.

"Keep your mages in check warden we will be watching."

Elissa straightened up and placed a hand calmly upon the hilt of her blade as she turned to leave.  
>"I expect no less templar, after all that was what you were trained to do was it not? Too watch?" She jibed before leaving the office, Elissa waited patiently until a beetroot Cullen quietly and firmly shut the door behind him before she sighed out in relief and leaned into Alistair for support.<p>

"Maker's breath she is positively obtuse." She breathed out and gave the red haired templar a sympathetic look.  
>"I offer you my condolences ser Cullen, if you want to transfer back to Kinloch hold I'm sure Gregoir would be most happy to have you once again. Or may I tempt you within our ranks of wardens?"<p>

Cullen flushed at the comment as they travelled down the hallway towards the courtyard.  
>"You honour me warden commander but I feel my need to remain here." He mumbled out from his position beside Hawke.<p>

"I expected much, I hope Meredith appreciates your loyalty to her. I suspect she will need it in the coming days." Elissa stated as they once more entered the gallows courtyard.

"Warden Commander you said that there would be two mage wardens staying in Kirkwall." Varric pointed out as they made their way to the gateway that would lead them back to the ferry.  
>"Very astute of you ser dwarf. Yes I'm picking up a warden from Stroud within the next day or so, she is not faring well within the ranks of our Free March brothers and sisters. But enough I've gotten what I came here for." She paused and gave the knight captain in their midst a warm smile. "I thank you Cullen for your help I hope you will be able to inform your brethren who our little amell is and avoid anymore unpleasantness." Her eyes glinted in warning despite her cheerfully smile.<p>

"I ah yes of course warden."

"Smashing, right we be better be off, it was good to see you again ser Cullen." And with that she headed off down the steps with Hawke, Anders and Alistair in tow. Varric patted the templar in a friendly fashion on his plated arm.

"If you know what's good for you, you better give cup cake a kiss good bye." He said quietly before traipsing after the others leaving a blushing mage on her own with said templar, who stared after the stout rogue with a gaping mouth.

"It w-was n-nice seeing y-you again." Amell mumbled awkwardly and began to scurry away, unfortunately a gauntlet grabbed onto her fore arm.

"M-miss a-Amell a w-word I-if you p-please."  
>Amell nodded despite the feeling of her heart suddenly stopping and let herself be pulled into a small alcove by the red head so that they may converse in private.<p>

"A-Amell. Sol-Solana will you be in Kirkwall l-long?" Cullen asked once more turning a lovely shade of pink. Amell could only numbly nod as his quiet and soft voice wreaked havoc on her.

"F-for some w-weeks I b-believe."  
>"If, if it's n-not impertinent of me to a-ask but may I-I s-see y-you a-again? Y-you were a g-great friend t-to m-me in f-Fereldon."<p>

"Yes! I ah I mean o-of course y-you've always b-been a dear friend c-Cullen." she rushed out and nearly fainted by the radiant smile she received, she inwardly she thought if she would die from another of those joyful smiles from the man.

"If your d-duties w-will allows it w-we are st-staying in an inn in l-Low t-town. T-the Hanged m-man, do y-you know of it?" She asked cautiously as she mentally forced the feeling of her heart jumping in her throat back down to where it belonged.

"I-I do, I w-won't hold you f-from your b-business a-any more." A determined look crossed his face as he took a deep breath as if steeling himself before he began speaking again.  
>"It was a great pleasure to see you again Solona." He said in that soothing voice of his and before Amell knew what had happened, Cullen bent and brought her hand to his lips and placed a warm soft kiss upon the back of it.<p>

"Good day warden Amell."

And with that he was away, leaving a dazed Amell grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"There you are! Where did you get off too?" Elissa asked once the stray warden jogged up to the group.<br>"Sorry, ser c-Cullen wanted t-to speak to me." She mumbled out blushing furiously.

"I bet that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do." Muttered the dwarf and causing Anders to chuckle.

"Well anyway let's head back to the Hanged man, I feel unnaturally naked without armour on in this place and I promised Alistair to a big lunch." The warden commander grinned with a knowing smile as she subtly changed topic.

"Maker now that is the finest idea I've heard today." Garrett exclaimed before his stomach rumbled its agreement causing a chuckle from the rest.

"You eat more than a warden I'll give you that." Anders laughed causing the fighter to blush as he pouted before stepping onto the ferry that would take them back to Kirkwall.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: My apologies! I was expecting to post this up yesterday but my graphics card has been temperamental with me for some weeks which ment yesterday when I turned on my pc I just got a black screen for eight plus hours. *Grumble grumble*<p>

It's quite short and I do apologise for it but my brain has been frazzled this last month or so from uni and having to write two essays about Cezanne and C. Marlow's Dr Faustus -Gah- I have no idea when I'll next be able to update but hopefully it will only be a week or two with any joy.

A quick shout out to** Nightbrainzz** - I know I know I said this would be the span of two chapters but I really want Bethany to hurry along too, I hope you like my little confrontations here. I must admit that I would have had an entire chapter dedicated to Amell and Cullen but it was just too painful for me to write heehee.

And also to **Sharem** - There you go I really hoped you like the lovely awkwardness of Amell and Cullen. I have to admit that Amell is starting to become one of my favourite character's in this little story along with Hawke, I have plans later for her in a chapter or two but they are just rough ideas as of yet.

I completely and utterly apologise right now about the horrible spelling and typo's I've only given this chapter a quick once over and I'm far too tired to ruthlessly go through it word for word. You might notice when I'm just too tired and stressed by my lack of caring about the state of my writing haha! I need to go on the beta forums and hunt one out soon I think. But apologies all around in any case, I know how annoying it can be when your having to discern every sentence.

And finally - Thank you lovely people favouriting this here story, since the last chapter update I've gotten ten more emails telling me people are tabbing of Griffons and Hawkes. Thank you! Please feel free to drop a review I would love to hear what you have to say! =D

P.S Bioware owns all


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Griffons and Hawkes**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh maker that's just too precious" Isabella chortled heartily from her place at Varric's table, wiping a tear from her face as she listened to Anders gleefully tell her of the days events.

Hawke was grinning like a fool behind his pewter mug as the apostate and the dwarf over exaggerated the confrontation between Meredith and Elissa.  
>"You should have seen the look on her face Rivaini, she was about to explode." Varric chimed in whilst Elissa rolled her eyed whilst heartily stuffing her face with corf's mystery meat stew.<p>

Between her and the other three wardens there was a pile of empty bowls strewn around the table from their unending appetites.

"I've never seen some ones eyes bug out so much before, I was sure they would've rolled right out of her head when the commander called the Templars a bunch of cowards." Anders smugly pointed out, waving a spoon for emphasis before tucking into the suspiciously grey meat. The pirate laughed once more before necking back her tot of whisky.

"It was an interesting experience I'll give you that much." Amell mumbled around a mouthful before ducking her head so she could ravage the remnants of her stew.  
>Garrett was eyeing the wardens with appraising looks for their appetites around the rim of his mug.<br>"You all eat like a pack of half starved mabaris." He pointed out making the wardens in question either blush or cough in embarrassment.  
>"I figured Anders ate like that from living down in Dark Town and not getting a decent meal but I guess I was wrong." he finished speculatively.<br>"Well something's got to fuel our fabled grey warden stamina." Alistair grinned sheepishly out and received a wolfish smile from Isabela.

"I'll say sweet thing."  
>Elissa choked on her food turning a furious red whilst Anders and Varric smirked knowingly and Amell looked on with confusion, Alistair was feigning ignorance despite the tips of his ears burning and Hawke looked on horrified as dawning comprehension came upon him like a bucket of icy water.<br>"'Bells, just who haven't you had in Fereldon? On second thoughts I don't want to know." He moaned causing Elissa and Alistair to burn red with embarrassment whilst Amell choked on a lump of grey meat.

Anders gave her a good natured thump on the back ceasing her sputtering as Varric subtly changed the topic.  
>"So wardens now that you've upset the Templars what's next on the agenda?"<p>

"I have some correspondence to read but I've left word for Stroud."

Anders made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat as he scowled, sharing a dark look with Hawke.  
>"I take it you've had the pleasure of meeting our ridiculously moustached fellow warden then?" Elissa asked bemused.<br>"He's the one that wasn't going to make Beth a warden when we were in the deep roads." Garret muttered darkly, causing the room to go silent.

Elissa cocked an eyebrow in question at Anders as she mulled over the name.

"She contracted the blight when we were down there, I knew the wardens were about at the time and we came across Stroud." Anders vaguely explained.  
>"That bastard would have just left her if it wasn't for you Anders." Exclaimed Hawke in earnest, leaning forward with a face full of gratitude.<p>

"Stroud wouldn't take her?" Alistair asked curiously.

Four heads shook in unison.  
>"Duncan would have been over the moon if he had come across a possible recruit."<p>

"Bethany is a good girl and a damn fine mage." Garrett piped up somewhat defensively.

The warden commander's eyes narrowed at this tid bit of information before pushing her bowl away and steepling her fingers together as she turned her attention onto the muscled man.  
>"And have you had any contact with your sister since? That she has survived the taint? I would presume with her being stationed in the free marches she would have at least paid a visit." from the dark looks she received, Elissa found her answer.<p>

"I've only had a letter from Stroud for my mother telling us that Bethany is alive."

"I see." Elissa muttered darkly, her brows furrowing together as she assessed the situation. She knew with certainty that the junior warden she would be picking up tonight was Hawke's sister and her disdain for the Kirkwall warden commander just went up a few more notches.  
>"Ser Hawke, will you be at home this evening? I might require your hand in something important." Elissa asked as she peered at the fighter with determination.<p>

"I uh, yes I'll be home." He answered somewhat off guard. Elissa spared him a glance before turning her attention to the blonde mage and gave him her most friendly smile  
>"Anders"<br>"Oh no, Elissa I left the wardens."  
>Her smile widened showing a row of neat white teeth in a predatory grin.<br>"Anders"  
>"No, no definitely not, I left that all behind me in Amaranthine."<br>Anders protested and turned his head to the side to avoid the cheery grin.  
>"Anders."<br>"I know what your doing Elissa and it won't work." the mage declared, folding his arms and trying to look indignant.

"You're already losing the battle." Alistair pointed out as he snorted with amusement.  
>"I could pay you."<br>"I don't need money."  
>"But you need medical supplies." The warden replied just as quick out.<br>Anders eyes betraying, strayed over to his old commander, a tentative look on his pale face.  
>"Poultices, potions, reagents. I'll give you enough to last a year" Elissa cooed, her smile turning triumphant as the apostate slumped his shoulders in defeat.<br>"Fine. But after this no more, unless Hawke is coming to tag along on your mad schemes."  
>"Done."<br>Anders rolled his eyes at the grinning redhead.  
>"I'll have to remember that when we need another player for diamondback"<br>Varric mused around his mug causing the busty pirate to laugh heartily.  
>Anders ignored Isabela's gleeful laughter as he gave a questioning look towards the commander of the grey of Fereldon.<br>"Just what is it that you have to do?"  
>"I have to pick up a Fereldon warden who isn't faring well with our free marches brothers, I just need you to stand and look pretty behind me."<p>

"Good job I've got my looks then." the Mage laughed wryly.  
>"So when and where then oh great leader?"<p>

"Tonight but I can't tell you where." Elissa paused to tap a finger against her nose with a secretive smile  
>"Secret grey warden stuff and all."<p>

Alistair and Amell rolled their eyes in unison whereas Varric and Isabela shared a knowing look together which Garrett caught.  
>"You're not following them you's two."<p>

"You wound me Hawke."  
>"I know you sneaky rogue types, your both coming to dinner at my house tonight, mothers been asking after you both anyway."<br>Isabela pouted and cupped her face in her hand as Varric threw up his hands in defeat.  
>"Alright, alright. How can we say no to the lovely Leandra Hawke after all."<br>"Easily." grumbled the pirate and received a short elbowed jab in the ribs from the dwarf.  
>"Fine but only because I know Aveline just gave you a few bottles of good brandy."<p>

Garrett grinned as the wardens sent grateful smiles his way.  
>"Well, there's still an hour or so before we have to leave, better get geared up if you can come to Alistair's room I'll give you what you need."<p>

And with that they stood to leave, Amell and Alistair picking up the gear they had stored in Varric's room before the four of them headed down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to wear this?" Anders moaned as he picked at the blue and White striped tunic.<br>"Yes, this is official warden business so we have to look the part, you can wear mine." Elissa states as she works at a leather fastening on the side of her cuirass.  
>"Your not wearing one?" Alistair blurts out as he proudly tugs the material over his own armour.<br>Elissa rolls her eyes as she point at her breast plate where the emblem of two griffins standing proudly on hind legs on either side of a goblet are.  
>"Yes, right completely forgot you pilfered that off the dead corpse of Sophia Dryden." he says with a frown.<br>"Acquired love, she was possessed remember and it is commander issued armour." Was his reply before the redhead returned to buckling her self up.  
>Anders snorted before ducking his head under the cloth and wriggling into it.<br>Beside him Amell was wrapping her belt around her waist over her own tunic.

"The meeting point is at the base of Sundermount next to the Dalish camp, there's some ruins of what used to be a grey warden outpost there." Elissa relayed as she made sure a pauldron was fitted firmly on her shoulder before moving to her other side.  
>"And from what I have gathered I will be picking up Hawke's sister. The missive I received in Amaranthine said she was a mage recruited in the deep roads from catching the blight." She carried on nonchalantly whilst everyone stared at her suddenly.<br>Working on a gauntlet the fighter gave her lessers a small smirk.  
>"To be honest I'm thankful she's returning to Fereldon, she's turned bitter since being with Stroud, she isn't coping well under his command." Another gauntlet is pulled on as Elissa ignores the stares she's receiving.<p>

"And what, you didn't think to tell Garrett this?"  
>"If you remember this is grey warden business, once you join you leave all ties and connections behind to serve the grey."<br>"You've changed Elissa."

"Oh for pity's sake Anders I'm taking her straight to her brother and mother. I'm not as cruel as Stroud you should know this."  
>Anders looks rightfully embarrassed as his cheeks flame at his assumptions.<br>"That's right the captain sees his sister every seven day unless he's on duty." Amell pointed out as she fastened her staff securely to her back  
>"Captain?" Anders and Alistair say unison.<p>

"Nathaniel Howe is Warden Captain of Amaranthine and he is allowed leave weekly to visit his family unless of course he is on duty. Just like Loghain Mac Tir is Warden Captain of Soldiers Peak and visits the queen when his duty allows him too." Elissa stated in an authoritive voice, her brow coming down in a furrow as she frowned at the twisted sneer on Alistair's face.  
>"Something you want to say?"<br>Elissa ground out, she was not going to have to put up with Alistair's tantrums over her captain. Maker help her she'd stamp it out if she had too.

"I still can't believe you made him a warden." he sneered  
>"Warden Loghain is a brilliant general and soldier. We need him; he sees to recruitment and martial training of our junior wardens and has been of great help in thinning out the darkspawn." Elissa said as she shouldered her shield.<p>

"He's a murderer."

"Are you aware that Duncan was a thief, Stroud was a two bit convict from killing some poor sod in a bar fight, Amell here wad accused of blood magic and Anders is a known apostate."  
>Her stare hardened as she slid her sword onto her belt.<br>"Our old lives are of no more use to us, we do what we must to end the blight. That includes recruiting anyone from kings to murderers."  
>Alistair looked away at her words causing the woman to sigh and signal for the others to leave, Amell tugged at Anders arm and they silently left.<p>

"There were only three wardens in the whole of Fereldon Alistair." she started softly as she put a metal clad hand on his back.  
>"Duncan once told me that we do what we must with any means necessary, if we had both died Fereldon would be left helpless." She reasoned softly as she trailed gauntleted fingers up the blonde mans neck and ran them through his neatly cropped hair.<br>"I know, I just." He paused as he sighs wearily and turned to smile weakly at his love.  
>"I just get so angry for what he did."<p>

"I know love, he regrets it now, he has his demons he just did not believe it was a true blight but he understands our cause and is loyal to the Wardens."  
>Alistair pulled a face but kept his silence opting to pull the other fighter into a kiss instead.<p>

"Come on the others are waiting." Elissa managed without sounding too breathless, by the smug laugh from her fellow warden she had failed miserably.

* * *

><p>Anders and Amell were waiting back in Varric's suite much to Garrett's amusement when Elissa and Alistair joined them.<p>

"You all match, Anders you look so adorable with your little warden outfit on!" the burly fighter teased ignoring the glare he was receiving.  
>"He does look quite precious doesn't he?" Elissa chimed in as she stood in the doorway.<br>"Maker so help me." The apostate muttered before turning to leave.  
>"Ready? Good." was all he said before brushing past the two laughing wardens with an embarrassed Amell shuffling after.<p>

Elissa gave a nod of farewell to the rooms occupants before turning on her heel and heading after the other wardens, Alistair trailing behind which Garrett missed as he was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes.

As they left the hanged man there were a few raised eyebrows in surprise by the sight of the once, normally drunk dog lord sprouting nonsense to the now sober and proud warden.

There were mutters of "Bloody heck he weren't lyin' was 'e?" and "'ere  
>I always knew he was one of them wardens."<p>

Alistair took it in stride by pointedly ignoring the idle gossip unlike Elissa who was shooting dark looks at the taverns occupants.  
>"Fools." she muttered under her breath as they reached the door and let out a suffering sigh once they stepped out into the cool air of the afternoon.<p>

"Come on, it'll take a few hours walk just to get there and I'd rather avoid bandits before it gets too late." Anders huffed before setting off down the dusty street.

"Maker." Alistair huffed out as he manoeuvred himself around some rocks, his plate clad feet slipping in the sand slightly.

"Come along Theirin!" Anders called back jovially over his shoulder as he nimbly led the way along the sandy path towards the base of the mountain.

Alistair cursed under his breath as he scrambled to catch his footing, his fringe stuck against his head with sweat.

"You used to be able to do a forced march for hours with out breaking a sweat." Elissa pointed out good naturedly as she strolled leisurely along side him.

Amell was scuttling along next to Anders as he gave the other warden an impromptu lesson in the properties of certain plants that grew along in between the rocks.  
>"Well, think of it as some good exercise at least. You'll have to be in shape by the time we get back to Amaranthine after all."<p>

"You're really not helping Ellie."

"We'll be here for some months at the most, I wonder if Hawke would agree to spar with you and Amell too of course, get you used to mage attacks again." she mused out idly as she kept pace with the struggling warden.

"I reckon I need it, maker I've never been so out of breath." Was her wheezed reply, the red head fighter shot him a smile before turning her gaze to the looming mountain and the ever darkening sky.  
>"I'll ask tonight once we get to the Hawke estate, Garrett might even agree to tomorrow morning." At the pained groan she finished with an "or even tomorrow afternoon."<p>

Alistair grunted a reply as he trudged on head down, panting with the effort of wearing plate armour and walking on the sandy path.  
>"Ah look Alistair the path leads onto good old solid ground. There a nice reprieve for you."<br>"Thank the maker." Alistair said with heartfelt gratitude as he lifted his head to see Anders and Amell chatting animatedly on a grass path.

"Chop chop, your slacking commander." The blonde mage called to the two wardens as they approached the two mages.  
>Elissa gave him a single finger salute and a wide grin causing the mages to laugh.<br>"Don't worry, those ruins are just around the next bend and we've made good time too."

"Excellent, your a star Anders I would have gotten lost twice over by now." Elissa commented as she strode over to the two mages and waited for Alistair to catch up who was now faring much better on the grass then he was on the sand.

"Well we still have a while before Stroud and his band of merry fools  
>turns up with Bethany; do you think the Dalish will allow us entrance?"<p>

"Hmm they might if they recognise me; Hawke has been back and forth through here over the years after all." Anders mused.  
>"It's worth a shot, the Dalish have always been very polite to the wardens after all, as long as we don't look like we're recruiting that is."<p>

It didn't take the four wardens long to stroll leisurely past the meeting sight and towards the entrance of the Elvhan camp where two stern hunters stood guard, bows raised.

"Ho there, we are wardens and are seeking a place to renew supplies and share a cup. Will your keeper have us?" Elissa called out as they approached the two wary hunters.

"We see you Shem." one said before receiving a sharp jab off his companion.  
>"warden." he corrected with a frown.<br>"keeper Marethari will be most honoured to have you warden." the other said quickly before motioning for them to pass with a hand and turning to lead them to an elderly elf standing at a fire pit.

"Wardens come to pay their respect keeper." the hunter said quietly before bowing and leaving to return to his post.  
>"You are always welcome among the Dalish warden, what business brings you here?" she asked in a kind grandmotherly voice which immediately put the group at ease.<p>

"We are meeting another group of wardens and wondered if it we could browse your crafters wares and share a cup or two before we go on our way." Elissa said respectfully and smiled happily as the keeper inclined her head in allowance.  
>"Thank you keeper we won't disrupt your camp for long."<p>

Anders, Amell and Alistair immediately headed off to where Anders indicated were master Ilen, crafter for the clan.  
>"Where do you hail from warden? Your accent is familiar." Marethari asked pleasantly as she indicated for the younger woman to sit as she rested herself upon a felled log.<br>"Fereldon keeper, myself and Alistair." she paused to point out the blonde fighter  
>"and a few others were the ones who seeked help from keeper Zathrian against the blight."<p>

"A sad business what happened to him, he was wise but not enough it seems."  
>Elissa silently agreed with a nod of her head.<p>

"I suppose that I should let you know that darkspawn have been spotted by the clan's hunters around Sundermount and along the wounded coast."

The warden commander frowned at this news, gazing into the fire.  
>"There might be pockets of them still scattered around in the deep roads. It's most likely that they've stumbled upon the surface in their confusion after the death of the Arch Demon, but I will let the commander of the free marches know. Thank you for the information keeper."<p>

* * *

><p>They chatted some more, swapping information whilst they both watched the wardens trying to haggle prices on various items. As the sky darkened Elissa bid her farewell and took her leave to round up her wardens before leaving the Dalish camp and heading back to the ruins.<p>

They didn't have to wait long before all four felt the pull of the taint indicating that the free marches wardens had arrived.

Five cloaked figures emerged from the gloom, the leading one raised a hand in salute which Elissa returned with a blank expression.

Behind her she could her the shuffling of feet as the others came to attention behind her.

"Hail sister." the unmistakeable Orlesian accent of Stroud carrying through the still air made the redhead to grind her teeth as she sent a feral grin into the darkness.  
>"Hail brother." she forced out once the other wardens were facing her.<p>

"Your journey was agreeable?"  
>"Despite a few attacks by bandits and a run in with a Templar or two, then yes most agreeable."<br>Stroud glanced at the wardens behind her shoulder with a questioning look causing the fighter to raise her head proudly in defiance.  
>"Anders? Ah and the exile. You sure they can be trusted sister?"<br>"Alistair fought with me in the blight and Anders is my warden I know them enough to trust them with my life Stroud." was his reply, Elissa stood straight, crossing her arms over her breast plate with a disapproving look.

"I did not mean to cause offense sister; I trust your judgment of  
>course." The other commander placated smoothly before carrying on.<br>"But idle gossiping is not why we are here, Bethany come meet the commander of Fereldon, Elissa Cousland."  
>Stroud called turning slightly to wave over one of the cloaked figures with a staff strapped to its back.<br>"Commander." greeted the stern voice of a young woman as Bethany stepped up next to her former commander.  
>"Greetings sister." Elissa gave the young woman a welcoming smile and mentally frowned at the glare she received from it. Something was seriously wrong within Stroud's ranks for this woman to be so stern and angry at her young age.<p>

"Stroud you should know the Dalish have informed me of pockets of darkspawn terrorising the coast and the surrounding country side, it has made hunting for them near impossible." Elissa said turning her attention back to the other commander. Idly noticing that Bethany was stepping behind her into line.

"That is curious news indeed sister thank you, here the First sent me this to give to you in aid of your investigation. You're free to use your authority here in the marches until your leave." Stroud said procuring a thick package from with the folds of his cloak which Elissa promptly handed to Alistair who stood at her right.

"If that is all we must take our leave." The Fereldon warden inclined her head keeping silent until Stroud pivoted and strode off into the night, his remaining wardens trailing after him.  
>As soon as the feeling of the taint tugging at her senses had diminished did Elissa allow her shoulders to slump and let out a relieved sigh that was echoed by three other mouths.<br>"What an ass."  
>"Seconded"<br>"He does seem a bit of a twit"  
>Elissa arched a brow in amusement at Amell's comment as she turned her attention to the newest member.<br>"Bethany is it? Anders you already know" Anders grinned in the darkness.  
>"Long time no see sunshine"<br>"This is Alistair a recently rejoined senior warden"  
>"Hello"<br>Alistair greeted cheerily  
>"And this is Amell."<br>Bethany's eyes narrowed in thought as she looked over the other female mage.  
>"Hello cousin!"<br>"Cousin?" the shock on the younger woman's face caused the others to laugh, Amell smiling happily  
>"We met your brother back in Kirkwall along with Anders here." Elissa explained briefly<br>"Oh." Bethany's face darkened slightly causing Elissa to frown once again  
>"Well in any case we better head back before it's too dark to see."<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the wardens stepped foot in High Town it became soon became noticeable that Bethany wasn't as enthusiastic as the others about being back in civilisation, she trudged slowly along behind the others as her anxiety increased the closer they got to the Amell estate.<p>

The young mage flat out refused to join in any conversations with the others which fired off warning signals in Elissa's head.

The fighter sidled up close to Anders so that she could talk quietly to him whilst Alistair had roped Amell into a conversation about Orlesian brie.

"Make sure that both Hawke and his mother are still awake, I'll join you all shortly. I think I need to have a word with young Bethany. Tell me; were Garrett and his sister close?"

"Very much so, Garrett loves Bethany. He's always protected her; I remember when he had thought that he might lose her in the deep roads. His face just crumpled, it took months for him to overcome his worry. He was nearly leaping all over the hanged man when he got Stroud's letter." Anders relayed quickly and quietly.  
>Elissa nodded and patted the mage on the arm, hanging back until she was side by side with her newest warden.<p>

"Hello, I thought you might like it if we had a little chat." She started in a friendly manner, watching the scowl that creased the young woman's face.

"Not particularly no."

"Oh, well then tell me, you don't seem overjoyed that you'll be getting a chance to see your family again."

"Commander may I be blunt?"

Elissa inclined her head in allowance, watching the young woman's features carefully.

"I do not see the point in dallying here, we have a mission to complete then to hunt darkspawn afterwards that is complete." The brunette mage spat out.

"What was Stroud like?" Elissa said changing her tactics and causing the other woman to look somewhat baffled.

"What?"

"What was he like? What was his training like? The rest of his wardens under his command?"

"I don't understand."

"No I suppose you don't." Elissa sighed and stopping in her tracks as she idly eyed the three other ahead of her slip around a corner.

"Listen, Bethany. I'm going to tell you something and I hope you understand what it is I say."

The mage just looked somewhat confused and curious at her which was a start at least Elissa mused idly.

"Stroud is an ass, there is no mistaking it. His methods and ideas are rather old fashioned. He has one purpose and that is the darkspawn which is noble indeed but he does not think about the welfare of his subordinates." Bethany scowled as she glared at the pavement, her shoulders stiffening.

"I know you were recruited under the worst of conditions but you should not blame your brother for it."

"And why not?" Was the hot and angry retort.

"Because he loves you that's why, he wanted you to live and not die in such a horrible way." The redhead eased calmly feeling somewhat triumphant that she was finally getting somewhere with the young woman.

"And yet I've been given a hollow life, living for no purpose than to kill darkspawn." Bethany spat angrily, turning burning honey eyes up at the other woman.

Elissa smiled sadly down at the young mageling, overcome with the sudden urge to hug her.

"It's not so bad, I used to think like you did. I was conscripted against my will, my vengeance ripped away from me for another purpose that I did not want."

Bethany frowned but stayed silent as she listened to her new commander.

"My entire household was murdered by Rendon Howe, only myself and my brother Fergus survived and that I did not know until after the blight. For an entire year I thought he was dead in the Kakari Wilds, I wanted nothing more than to go straight to Amaranthine and burn the place to the ground. You are lucky indeed that you still have your mother and brother who love you dearly." Elissa carried on and gave into the urge to place a comforting hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Do not blame your brother for this life, blame the darkspawn. I would give anything just to hear my mother and father's voice, to play with my nephew and to drink to with my sister in law even to get nagged at by Nan the cook for trying to pinch cookies before dinner." Elissa can't help the small sad smile that tugs at her lips as she thinks back to years gone by.

"Do not lose your family because of this, it will be the worst decision you could possibly make." She finished solemnly as she stared down that the mage before her who was squirming under her gaze.

"Ok."

"Good, now let's go see you brother and mother. They'll be ecstatic I'm sure." Receiving a rather weak and pained smile from Bethany Elissa finally let go of her grip and turned to catch up with the others who were just entering the Amell turned Hawke estate.

"You ready?" She asked with a side glance at the smaller woman at her side.

Bethany looked far too nervous and took a deep breath, shaking her arms out beside her.

"I hope so." Was her reply and received a small shaky smile before Elissa stepped into the foyer.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry! I'm having a love hate relationship with my graphics card right now Eurgh. Which Is not good when I have to submit my uni work via email.

I've spent the last two weeks poking and prodding the stupid thing and I think I have it sorted for now.

An extra long chapter to say I'm sorry. I apologise in advance about all typos. I've written nearly all of this on my ipod touch and it's very late for me and I can't be bothered to reread it and check for grammer.

Thanks to all reviewers and people still adding this as a favourite story, it's the only reason why I'm still even bothering to write this while my pc is in the process of having hissy fits.

I have an assignment due in on the Dec 9th so I'll try and post another chapter up after that =)

Also, Bioware owns all


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Griffons and Hawkes**

**Chapter 9**

The shuffling of feet behind her confirmed that the young warden was  
>trailing behind Elissa as she entered Hawke's estate, through<br>the doorway to the living area, Elissa could just distinguish muffled voices  
>conversing. She spared a glance over her shoulder and gave Bethany an<br>encouraging smile as she headed for the living room entryway, standing  
>so she would block the others view behind her. Garrett was leaning against a table, a ruddy pinkness to his cheeks, Isabela was worse for wear and draped around Varric's shoulders and was surprisingly sober and chatting comfortably to a woman in her later stage of life.<p>

Elissa took her to be the Hawke sibling's mother; Alistair, Anders and Amell were smiling knowingly between each other as they all glanced as one towards the redhead.

Elissa politely coughed drawing the other room's occupant's attention  
>"Warden! I fear I'm slightly worse for wear to be of any help." Garrett called out jovially, squinting at the blurred figure in his doorway, causing his mother to shake her head in amusement.<p>

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Elissa assured good naturedly with a small smile.  
>"What is it that needs my son's attention even with a belly full of<br>brandy?" The grey haired woman demanded in a soft voice, her face full  
>of concern.<p>

"I believe this also includes you as well mistress Hawke." Elissa replied just as calmly, bowing a little before entering the room fully and revealing the shy mage in the door way. It took a few seconds for Hawke to recognise his sister through his squinting.  
>"Beth?" He whispered out but wasn't heard as the ecstatic exclamation of Varric, Isabela and his mother Leandra filled the room. Isabela was the first to act, lurching from the safety of Varric's firm shoulders as she lunged at the young woman who gave a squeak when she came eye to breast with the Rivaini pirate.<br>"Kitten!"  
>"Oomph!"<br>Leandra was next, her frame shaking as she was overwhelmed with joyous tears, her arms encircling the two women as she cried out her relief at seeing her only daughter alive and well. Varric was the next to approach, giving the brunette a relieved pat on the lower back.

"Glad to see the lady sunshine is back, things weren't the same without you kid." his voice gruff and his face turned slightly as he inconspicuously rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.  
>Hawke smiled sadly as he watched the happy scene, his fingers gripping onto the table ledge as he felt suddenly sober. He noticed that his sister had not spared him a glance and so while the others were preoccupied by welcoming the youngest Hawke back home, Garrett slipped quietly from the room and into the study.<p>

* * *

><p>The immense relief that hit him was like a wave, washing all of the guilt he had felt over the years away.<br>The muscled brunette dragged a heavily calloused hand down over his face and let out a ragged breath.  
>Bethany was alright, she'd be ok with the Fereldon wardens he was sure.<br>Elissa Cousland seemed like a level headed woman, stern and cold when she needed to be, but the woman had a heart.  
>Garrett made his way up the steps to the higher level where his library was and made his way to the back towards the drinks table that sat at the back, filled with an array of bottles and proceeded to uncork one with his teeth as he leaned on the railing which had a handy view of the foyer beneath.<p>

The sounds of animated chatting and laughter echoed out causing the young man to frown as he eyed the bottle of brandy before taking a long pull of the fiery liquid and wincing slightly at the after taste of heat burning his Tongue. He vaguely mulled over the idea of waking Bodahn to ready a room for his sister but decided against it, standing up away from the railing to do it his self when he heard plated feet make their way up the stairs behind him. Turning Hawke was greeted with a smile from the warden commander as she made her way towards him.  
>"commander." he greeted and feeling thankful about the steady tone of his voice as he rammed the cork back into the bottle and casually placed it back on the table to his left.<br>"You have no idea of the gratitude I have right now for bringing Bethany to us." At this his voice did crack as he silently cursed his wayward emotions.

"If there's anything you need you have my help warden."  
>The warden commander gave him a tender smile that he'd only seen her give to the drunk runaway, and he was thankful that his hair was shaggy enough to cover his burning ears.<br>Elissa Cousland despite her scars was still an incredibly attractive woman and he had to appraise the blonde warden for managing to capture her heart.  
>"There is something you could help me with actually."<br>Hawke raised a brow at this as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.  
>"Oh?"<br>"I was wondering if you could be of any help with getting Alistair back in shape, tonight was a bit of an exertion on him and I intend to start his training as soon as possible."

Now this, this was something that Garrett could happily help with, the past few years renovating the estate and chasing ghosts trying to find Isabela's relic along with sitting drinking his sorrows away in the hanged man with varric and the others wasn't what he'd thought he would be doing after the expedition. And one thing that the tall fighter wasn't good with was boredom.  
>So he gave her a winning smile, flashing a row of straight White teeth<br>and a small flourished bow.  
>"Messere I would be all too happy to help and if I have a word with<br>Aveline I'm sure she'll be more than happy for a bit of sparring."  
>"Aveline?"<br>"Yes she's from Fereldon too and is now captain of the guard and a  
>damn good fighter."<br>The redhead warden beamed up at his face and brought her hand forward  
>to clasp his, Hawke was surprised at how delicate and soft it was for a woman who lived her life fighting.<br>"The more the merrier, I thank you Ser Hawke." her eyes twinkled like emeralds catching in the sunlight which made Garrett feel slightly dazed as his mouth went somewhat dry. Alistair was a very lucky man indeed.

"He must be something then for all this effort, I hope he appreciates you the way you should be."  
>His words brought a flush of pink on her tanned cheeks as she laughed quietly at the compliment.<br>"He is and more, Alistair is very dear to me." her smile still  
>friendly upon her face despite the mischievous twinkle to her eyes.<br>"and I will definitely make sure he appreciates this, again Hawke you  
>have my utmost thanks"<br>Garrett waved it off before gesturing to leave  
>"think nothing of it I have my sister back for now, I owe you a debt<br>for it."  
>He paused as he looked down at the woman at his side.<br>"While you're staying in Kirkwall may Bethany stay here? It would mean  
>a lot to my mother." he started but was waved off as the other fighter<br>smiled back up at him  
>"of course! That was why I brought her here after all, but come it is<br>late and the rest of us must be making our way back to The Hanged man."  
>"Of course" Garrett couldn't keep the happy grin off his face at her words<p>

"Actually would it be impertinent of me to ask if you could house  
>Amell too, I've always made a point of having my wardens keep in contact with their family and well Amell has never had family before."<br>Hawkes grin became wider at this and he could only nod happily. Garrett was a very social and family orientated man and despite his self pitying about Solona being his cousin the fighter couldn't have been happier about it.

"I'll take that as a yes then, well then Ser shall we see you tomorrow?"  
>"Yes, but not too early, I think I'll be working off a hangover before<br>midday."  
>At this the warden commander laughed heartily as she patted his hand with a gauntleted glove before exiting the study.<br>Garrett was thankfully still unnoticed by the small crowd in his home so it was of no bother for him to slip upstairs and into the empty wing of the estate. His mother had pointed out that it was of no use to have it maintained as the rest of the building what with it only being the two of them and Bodahn had told them that the servant's quarters was more than enough for himself and sandal.

* * *

><p>There was only three other bedrooms in this part of the house and a large empty room that Garrett had hazarded a guess that it used to be a library or a lounge, but now it was just gathering dust. Hawke nimbly trod down the carpeted hallway and stopped once to retrieve two lots of bedding before trudging down to the first bedroom, dumping everything in a heap on the bed before going back into the hallway to<br>pick up the candelabra from where he had left it on a dusty side table next to the laundry cupboard.

Despite sneezing violently at the shifted dust it didn't take long for the burly brunette to make the bed, remove dust covers and light a fire before he moved onwards to  
>the master bedroom of this wing, his mother had told him it used to belong to her in her youth.<br>This was the one room in this part of the house that Hawke and Varric and even Fenris had worked night and day in renovating. Fenris had never asked why Hawke was so determined to fix up this room and neither had Varric, but the dwarf knew that this room had been intended for the warrior's sister so had kept his silence purely out of respect for his friend.

Garrett was hesitant to enter but opened the door anyway, placing the candle down on the window ledge as he began to lift up dust covers to reveal beautiful side tables, shelves, a vanity and lastly the four poster bed. Again it didn't take him long to make the bed and soon he was poking at the fire, cursing under his breath about it's  
>stubbornness to be lit.<br>He scrambled backwards as flames suddenly burst up from the pile of logs, crackling happily. He held his Tongue from the string of swears that would have tumbled out as he turned to see his little sister standing in the doorway and staring at him with a blank expression.  
>"Bethany." he smiled as he pushed himself up off of the floor to face his sister, the young mage stared blandly at him as she stepped further onto the room and unshouldered her satchel, placing it on the bed.<p>

"I uh, I'm glad your here"  
>Garrett carried on scratching his head awkwardly as he shuffled towards her. The urge to just pick her up and hug his sister was over whelming, he reached out a tentative hand to place on her shoulder when his sister's cold voice stilled him.<br>"I'm tired; I'd like to go to sleep now."  
>"Oh, yes of course. I'll ah just go." Garrett fumbled out as he skittered to the doorway and spared a pained glance over his shoulder before closing the door quietly behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Alone, Elissa thought tiredly as she slumped onto the cot bed, now that she was out of her armour and gambeson.<br>Varric had managed to capture Alistair for one game of diamond back leaving Elissa to wriggle under a painfully cold blanket and curl up to try and keep warm.

Tomorrow, she would demand the best room available with a real bed and  
>a quilt and a hearth or fire pit. The redhead scrunched her eyes closed, shoving her hands into her armpits as she thought of roaring fires and cups of mulled wine.<br>The warden commander was dozing lightly when she heard the creak of the door opening and the padding of booted feet, cracking an eye open revealed Alistair shutting out the light of the hall way before she heard the snick of the lock.  
>Shutting her eye Elissa burrowed deeper under the thin blanket listening to the familiar rustle of clothing being removed before feeling something<br>heavy being draped over her. The female fighter turned her head peering over the quilt that was draped over the cot and startling the ex Templar in the process.

"oh your awake." he stated running a hand around the curve of her face.  
>"Get in the bed." was his mumbled reply making him laugh softly before<br>complying. As soon as Alistair was snuggled comfortably under the quilt  
>Elissa pounced by wrapping her legs around the ex Templar and attaching her mouth to his neck.<br>"I missed you." the red head stated breathlessly in-between trailing  
>kisses up from his sternum to his chin.<br>"Me too." Alistair replied before latching onto her plump lips and pulling the cotton tunic up.

* * *

><p>Elissa awoke to the sensation of fingers gently dragging through the tangles of her hair. Cracking an eye open she smiled and stretched feeling her back and elbows crack as she arched her back<br>"morning"  
>"sleep well?"<br>"Like a rock"  
>Alistair smiled as he ran his hands down from the burgundy locks as he caressed her face<br>"how long have you creepily watched me sleep?" Elissa grinned as she pulled herself up onto her elbows, letting her foot wander up and down a bare calf.  
>"Oh quite a while, you had this amazing trail of drool."<br>"You were staring at me drool" she deadpanned  
>"and snore; it sounded like a mabari pup squeaking."<br>"Eurgh shut up." Elissa groaned rubbing her face making sure that he wasn't speaking the truth.  
>"Anyway we need to get up, Hawke promised to help with your training and I need to have a word with varric too."<br>Alistair groaned, scrunching his face up like he was being told he was on clean up duty after burning the pans.  
>"All work and no play make's an Alistair a grumpy man." he whined just as he was pushed out of bed.<p>

The two wardens soon were dressed and leaning causally against the bar as Elissa haggled for better accommodation for the two, she was just short of using her rank and reputation, when a gloomy looking Hawke bustled his big frame through the door into the quiet of the empty bar.  
>"Morning, wonderful day is it not?" Alistair cheerily called out in greeting to the burly fighter.<br>"I guess." Garrett grumbled once he'd made his way over to the two smiling wardens.  
>"Didn't you say midday?" Elissa asked as she begrudgingly slapped a few sovereigns into corf's eager hands.<br>Hawke didn't reply instead he unshouldered his great sword and placed it with a hard thunk against a nearby table before settling himself down onto a bench.  
>Alistair and Elissa exchanged worried glances before joining the shaggy haired man.<p>

They sat in silence for a few moments before a surly and pinch faced bar maid slapped two bowls of porridge down on the table in front of the wardens. Elissa have the woman her most winning smile and in huff the barmaid walked off muttering she'd get some more.

The warden commander turned her attention upon Hawke ignoring her breakfast and Alistair who was already scooping spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth with fervour.  
>"Trouble at home ser Hawke?"<br>"Yes, no. Eurgh I just don't know."  
>Garrett said despondently dragging a thick hand through his hair.<br>"I just figured with Bethany back things would go back to how they were."  
>"Oh?" was Elissa's diplomatic reply as she picked up her spoon and eyed the bowl before her with a keen eye.<br>"She won't look at me or talk to me, am I such a terrible person that I couldn't stand the thought of losing my baby sister to the darkspawn after already losing carver?" Hawke moaned rubbing his face and revealing the purple circles under his eyes.  
>"Carver?" Alistair inquired around a mouth of oats.<br>"The little idiot tried playing the hero and got himself killed rushing an ogre when we were fleeing Lothering." Hawke gave a pained smile, the memory still fresh.

"I'm sorry; we passed through Lothering after Ostagar."  
>"You did?"<br>"We did, we stopped for supplies and did a few jobs for the chantry and cleared out those spineless bastards that were tolling refugees."  
>Elissa chimed in before shovelling a heaped spoon into her mouth eagerly.<p>

"The sisters weren't so bad there and Ser Bran was a good sort for a  
>Templar." Garrett mused and glanced up just as two more bowls were plopped gracelessly upon the table by Varric.<br>"Morning."  
>"Earning your keep now are we Varric?" Hawke grinned as the dwarf joined them with a scoff.<br>"That harpy practically threw them at me." he retorted with a dark look over Alistair's shoulder where the barmaid was stomping away in the background.  
>"Well I think you'd look very fetching in a pinny." Elissa joked as she slid a bowl over to the blonde beside her.<p>

"I'm a taken man Messere, Bianca is the jealous type mind." the dwarf grinned wagging a finger at the redhead causing them all to laugh.  
>"Bianca is your cross bow is it not?" Alistair curiously asked as he shoved his already empty bowl away and began on the next.<br>"Yes, she is but hush she doesn't like people gossiping about her makes her twitchy." Varric grinned as he propped his elbows on the table.  
>"You need to find yourself a woman my friend"<br>"Oh Hawke? I could say the same about you. What's going on with you and Rivaini anyway?"  
>Hawke waved this question off nonchalantly.<br>"Nothing other than a bit of friendly flirting I assure you, Isabela is a bit too ...free."  
>"Do you mean free or easy?" Elissa asked as she pushed away her second bowl and gave a satisfying pat on her stomach.<br>"Rivaini is a lover of many things and she has no qualms in showing her appreciation." Varric pointed out diplomatically making Garrett snort in amusement.  
>"Anywaaay." Alistair butted in, his face flushed from the risqué talk.<br>"What is the plan for today?"  
>"Well I need a quick word with Ser Varric here and then if everyone is<br>up for it, we can ask the captain of the guard if we can use her training facilities. It won't hurt to bring the mages along, you need to your Templar abilities up to spec and it will do the girls some good with the training too." Elissa said with a grin as Alistair  
>groaned, dragging both hands over his face.<br>"This is going to hurt isn't it?"  
>"A little pain never hurt anyone." Garrett laughed, Varric joining in as the blonde warden slumped his head against the table.<br>"Well warden how about you join me in my 'office' then we can set off to the keep"  
>Varric said with a bemused quirk of his eyebrow as he pushed himself up, Elissa following after.<p>

"Be good." she called over her shoulder as she followed the dwarf up to his room, taking a seat when he say and gestured at the chair beside him.  
>"I'm all ears warden, how may I be of help?"<p>

"Am I right in assuming that you can find out information?"  
>"It depends, what do you want to know Messere?"<br>"I need to find out what those bandits were wanting with warden documents. You're a resourceful man Ser; I won't hold it against you if you read them."

"Say I did, say I knew that the information in those documents were a little startling, what would the wardens do to keep my silence."  
>"Myself? Nothing, this isn't my country, Stroud? Who knows?"<br>Elissa paused as she rested her chin on propped fingers  
>"let me be blunt ser, I trust you to keep quiet about what you read, the research that Avernus had detailed in the correspondence is very important in helping against the blight and might be of benefit towards the wardens."<br>"It sounded a lot like blood magic to me Messere" Varric deadpanned  
>"Avernus is under strict instruction not to use blood magic"<br>"On whose authority?"  
>"Mine."<br>"I see."  
>"Are you able to do it?"<br>"Just what sort of research is this Avernus guy doing?"  
>"All I can tell you is that it will help the wardens carry on their<br>goal in eliminating the darkspawn hordes."  
>"Fair enough, no harm in asking though, alright warden I'll keep an<br>ear out but this might take a while."  
>"I figured as much."<br>Elissa leaned back, her mouth curling up into a wry smile.  
>"One more thing varric."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Could you possibly talk to Warden Bethany? It seems she has some bad blood with her brother."<br>She paused, standing up readying her self to leave.  
>"You were with her when she contracted the blight were you not?" at his solemn nod the red head carried on.<br>"I'm a strong believer in family ties, maker knows what I'd do if I  
>lost my own brother. Try and get her to see reason, ser Hawke's your<br>friend, he was just doing what he thought best."

"I'll try Messere but tell me one thing; is being a warden really that  
>bad? Blondie ran away after all."<p>

" So did Alistair and they won't be the last either no doubt." She murmured glancing at the door way for a moment.  
>"Being a warden is a curse and a gift, as long as you have people around you that you can relate with or even talk to it's not so bad. After all we're fighting for a noble cause, we try to keep Thedas safe and that's all that matters."<br>"I suppose some ones gotta do it."

Elissa bowed her head in silent agreement and gave a surprised look when the blonde dwarf stood up and retrieved his beloved crossbow.  
>"You are coming with us Ser?"<br>"It's either that are get dragged kicking and screaming to the merchants guild." the dwarf replied with a sour grumble as he lead the way out of the room, Elissa followed after with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't look too good does he?"<br>"Oh there'll be bruises in the morning."  
>"Well at least he's dodging most of the attacks."<br>"Hmm" Elissa agreed, as she watched the spectacle before her, whilst leaning comfortably against the wall of the viscount's keep with arms folded. Garrett was next to her, using the pommel of his sword to take his weight as he eyed the scene with a critical eye.  
>"Maybe if we tell varric and the girls to ease up a bit then he could<br>get his footing back." the muscled fighter offered as he winced from a particularly girlish yelp that came from the blonde warden.

"Alistair can handle ranged attacks, he's already proven that. It's these two ogres you call friends that's making him scuttle around." Elissa pointed out with an arched brow.  
>"I won't tell Fenris and Aveline you said that" Hawke grinned.<br>"But they are a bit relentless aren't they" The warden commander snorted before shouting at Alistair.  
>"Keep your flank closed, your giving them too much of an opening."<br>"I'd like to see you do this Ellie!" came the frantic reply as the blonde warden rolled out of the way, barely avoiding a blow from the Lyrium imbued elf's massive blade.

"This should be child's play for you warden." she called back with a grin before turning her head with a wince, Hawke echoed her as a pained groan emerged up from the bruised heap on the floor in front the them, Aveline looking smug as she hovered over the battered pile that was Alistair, bringing her shield back to her side after giving the ex Templar a bash in the face.

"Perhaps we should stop there for now, Amell." Elissa called out as she pushed her self away from the wall and walked over to the lump on the floor.  
>"Come on love, let Amell put your nose back and have a rest. I'm sure guard captain Aveline here can give you a few pointers." She said good naturedly as she helped to heave the blonde warden up onto his feet.<p>

He mumbled his agreement behind a rough hand that was cupping his face, blood trickling out between fingers as he limped over to a worried looking Amell.  
>"Perhaps I could indulge you in some sparring ser, if you aren't too worn out?" she politely asked the White haired elf who gave an incline of his head in answer.<br>"Excellent, then warden Bethany would you pass my sword and shield please?"  
>Bethany complied hurrying over to grab her commander's weapons, a worried frown on her face.<br>"Commander, Fenris is no ordinary fighter. Surely from the state senior warden Alistair is in it would not be prudent to spar with him."  
>Elissa cocked an amused eyebrow at the young Mage as she slipped her right arm through the straps on her shield, checking the balance and weight.<br>"Do you have so little faith in me warden?" she asked, bemused at the flush on the younger woman's face.

"Fenris is a brilliant fighter-"  
>Bethany was cut off as Elissa pulled her long sword out off its proffered sheath.<br>"You forget young one I've fought several dragons and survived."  
>The red head grinned as she turned to face her opponent.<br>"So has he." Bethany muttered before stepping back to where Amell was still fussing over Alistair.

"First one to yield?"  
>"Best of three."<br>The warden commander nodded, letting her feet slide into a defensive stance, her shield coming before her tightly as her sword hung loosely in her left hand.

"Ladies first." she offered with a wicked grin causing the lanky elf to snort as he swung his blade before him with ease.  
>"You would be at a disadvantage if I attacked first warden." Fenris deadpanned, his emerald eyes flashing mirthlessly.<br>"Such bold words ser." Elissa cooed over the rim of her shield. "I hope you have the moves to back them up."  
>"As you wish."<br>Fenris slid into a crouched position, great sword pulled behind him, piercing eyes could be seen glinting through his white mop of hair and then he charged, bare feet padded softly on the ground as he rushed the warden commander.  
>Elissa narrowed her eyes as she measured the distance between herself and the oncoming wall of Elvhan fury, at the last moment she struck out with her shield as she pivoted on her toes, avoiding the brunt of the blow of the elf's sword that ringed from her finger tips to her collar bone.<p>

This could end badly if she wasn't careful. The elf's lanky frame was deceiving to his sheer strength. It didn't help that he was by far faster than any one she had ever faced.  
>Yes this could be very bad.<br>Elissa had just a moment's breath to lower her shield, and raise her blade to parry the oncoming great sword, shoving her shield outwards clipping the elf in the knees and causing him to nimbly jump backwards.  
>"Surprising, you're not as incompetent as the other one."<br>"Hey!"

Elissa ignored the barb and Alistair's cry as she brought her shield up tightly against her frame and took the initiative, ducking her head behind her metal barrier as she thrust her long sword outwards and upwards making Fenris bring his blade up defensively to block the blow.  
>The warden closed the distance between the two, using her shield to force the elf backwards to avoid being bashed.<p>

"What do you do when you have no room to swing that thing you call a  
>sword elf?" Elissa goaded as she swept her blade out into an arc, catching the White haired elf on the shoulder.<br>"This." was the growled retort as Fenris expertly swivelled the great sword around, bringing it down viciously. Elissa barely had time to bring her shield up, gritting her teeth as the blow jarred her arm making it feel like the entire limb had just turned into a sack full of mead.

Pushing the pain back, the red head swung her blade out from behind her shield and thrusting it upwards until it hit the metal plates on the elf's chest with a dull clack.  
>"Impressive." Fenris stated as he retreated, rubbing his chest where Elissa had wacked him with the flat of her blade.<br>"I do believe I've won ser."  
>"It appears so" the elf agreed with a grin as he stood back and sheathed his blade. Elissa stood up and groaned at the weight of her shield pulling on her deadened arm.<p>

"That was..."  
>"Fast."<br>The two combatants turned to look curiously at the shocked group, Varric and Hawke with something akin to awe on their faces.  
>"I could just about follow it." Aveline stated as she looked over the warden commander with respect.<br>"The commander is very good." Amell puffed out proudly.  
>"Only because Howe has made it a habit to ambush me around the Vigil."<br>Elissa pointed out, letting Alistair carefully pull her shield off as she slid her long sword back into it's sheath  
>"You almost didn't make it there." he murmured as he ran gentle hands down her forearm, checking for a break.<br>"No I didn't, I must admit that I've never fought anyone who had the strength and speed that you do." the red head said appraisingly towards Fenris who was currently prodding at the laceration on his right shoulder.

"In Tevinter, there were many who seeked to Denarius' position. It would not have been in my favour if I could not protect him." the elf replied tonelessly.  
>"In any case your warden here has had enough rest, Hawke care to step in?"<br>Aveline asked as she stepped back into the practice ring, rolling her  
>shoulders.<br>"Maker help Me." whined Alistair, hanging his head despondently.  
>"Go on, it's for your own benefit." Elissa laughed and shoved the man in after the guardswoman with her good hand.<br>"I'll try to keep him in one piece warden." Grinned the burly brunette as he swaggered past, great sword lying upon a broad shoulder.  
>Elissa laughed as she stepped over beside the mages and Varric, Fenris<br>opting to lean against the wall off to one side where he could shout out Alistair's flaws.

"That was one heck of a show warden, what I could make of it anyway."  
>Varric laughed from his position on a bench.<br>"I didn't even know you'd hit him." Bethany gushed quietly.  
>"Oh ye of little faith." Elissa grinned, wagging a finger at the youngest Mage.<br>"Amell I don't suppose you could have a look at this arm, damn near felt like it was about to come right out of the socket." the warden commander said thrusting said arm up into Amell's face.  
>"Of course commander."<br>Elissa turned her attention back onto the younger Hawke, giving the young woman a smile.  
>"Did you settle in nicely last night?"<br>"Yes commander."  
>"Oh the estate is huge, it doesn't look it on the outside but they<br>have an extra entire wing." Amell chipped in happily as the blue glow of a healing spell began to mist over her fingers.  
>"Is that so?"<br>"Oh yes! I have my own room there too, no more sharing with Velanna while I'm here. Oh and it's massive and I have my own fireplace and four poster bed. Of course it's not as big as Beth's; she's in the master bedroom of course and the furniture that's in there. Maker it must have cost ser Hawke a lot of money-" Amell was cut off by Elissa's finger pressing against her lips.  
>"Breathe Amell."<br>"Sorry commander." Amell blushed furiously, Elissa shook her head bemused whilst Bethany giggled behind a hand and Varric rolled his eyes.

"I take it from that little burst of excitement, that your enjoying staying with your family too then Amell?" Elissa asked withdrawing her hand and flexing her right arm experimentally.  
>"Yes commander, very much so." Amell meekly replied, hiding her red face under the curtain of muddy coloured hair.<br>"I'm glad, I'm happy in fact. No one should be without family." The warden commander said, resting a hand on her friends shoulder to give a comforting squeeze whilst subtly glancing over at the youngest mage who was currently staring at the practice ring, a frown marring her features.  
>"you know that was your mother's room when she was younger." Varric<br>offered earning a grateful smile from Elissa and a curious look from Bethany.

"Really varric?"  
>"Yeah, well that's what your old lady says anyway. Me, broody over<br>there and even blondie on occasion spent last winter doing the place out."  
>"Was the money from the expedition not enough too buy new furniture?"<br>Bethany scoffed as she returned her attention back to the scene of Alistair dodging a blow from a laughing Garrett.  
>"Oh sure Hawke has enough stashed away that even his great grandkids can live comfortably."<br>Bethany frowned glancing down at varric in confusion.  
>"Then why?"<br>"Oh you know what he's like, said something about the sentimental value and that it gives him something to do."  
>Varric replied waving his statement off casually.<br>"Oh."  
>The young mage looked away, a small frown on her face as she thought over Varric's words.<br>"Oh look like they're done, I hope they haven't beaten Alistair up again. I just fixed him." Amell huffed out as she crossed her arms, watching Garrett heave the other fighter back onto his feet.  
>"It's your footing that's stopping you warden. Remember your stances and you'll be back in shape in no time." Aveline stated as they came over to the rest, Fenris edging his way closer to the group.<p>

"Well, I dunno about you but I could sure use a drink after that."  
>Garrett grinned pushing sweat soaked hair back off his brow.<br>"And a bath." Varric pointed out with a grin.  
>"What do you not like my manly husk varric?" the tall fighter asked with his trademark pout.<br>"More like a stink."  
>"I've just been emasculated by a dwarf. Is there no sympathy in the world?" Hawke pouted dramatically, hand thrust over his face.<br>"Oh stop being melodramatic Hawke, Varric's right you need a wash."  
>Aveline huffed out.<br>"Now if we're done for the day ill see you tomorrow, I've got paperwork to do."  
>"Yes mother."<br>"Oh for makers sake."  
>With a shake of her head, the captain of the guard disappeared back inside the barracks leaving the rest to leave through the cast iron gates that led back into Hightown.<br>"So Hanged Man?"  
>Garrett asked as they stopped outside the door of his home.<br>"Of course, Amell, Bethany will you be joining us or coming later?"  
>Elissa asked politely, letting Alistair lean ever so slightly against her.<p>

"Umm I'll come back with you commander." Amell blushed out making the red haired woman give her a puzzled look which only made the mage turn  
>even redder.<br>"Bethany if you want to spend time with your family your more than welcome to, you know where we'll be."  
>The mage inclined her head gratefully, a small smile on her face.<br>"Thank you commander."  
>"If that's all well see you later."<br>Elissa grinned back before leading Alistair and Amell through an arch; back down towards lowtown and leaving Hawke feeling very awkward in the presence of his silent sister.  
>"Err I better go get that bath then, yeah." he muttered before making a dash for the front door. He darted into the foyer with out glancing behind himself once and into the main living area where his mother and Bodahn and sandal currently were.<p>

"Hello mother can't talk. Stinky."  
>He blurted out as he rushed his way past and up onto the mezzanine. Five long strides and he was in his room, with the door shut firmly behind him.<p>

It didn't take the fighter long to wash himself, opting for the basin of fresh water in his room than having to call Bodahn for hot water. Donning a fresh tunic and soft lambskin britches, Garrett Hawke left the sanctuary of his room, running thick fingers through the tangles of his damp hair.  
>"You need a haircut and a shave."<br>Hawke was a little bit put out by the squeal that erupted from him.  
>"Maker! Bethany don't do that!" his voice was still somewhat high pitched and he got the sudden image of a cat being stood on. The sound of his sisters tinkling laugh brought him out of his reverie and he gave the young woman a sheepish smile, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.<p>

"I don't need a shave, its manly." he muttered, running a hand once more through his shaggy locks.  
>"It looks like something crawled on your face and died."<br>"Oh gee thanks." Hawke deadpanned, brushing past Bethany and heading downstairs where his trusty mabari Wuffles was sleeping in front of the hearth. The massive hound opened a lazy eye and wuffed in greeting before going back to his nap.

"Mother said to eat something before you fill yourself up with ale."  
>"It's a good job that I'm not drinking ale isn't it then." Hawke nearly snapped back, barely managing to keep his tone level. He was starting just to get a little bit annoyed with the toneless jibes.<br>"look." he started as he turned to face her, roughly pulling an arm through his jacket which he'd swiped off the back of a chair.  
>"I'm leaving now Beth, are you coming are not?"<br>He frowned at the narrow eyed look he received but kept quiet as he rammed his other arm through and buttoned himself up.  
>"Come on boy."<br>He said with a grin and a slap of his leg as the war hound heaved itself up from its resting place.  
>"Well?"<br>"Let me get my coat."

* * *

><p>The trip down to the hanged man was tense, Hawke no longer feeling irritated but now worried as he darted glances at his sister every now and then. He passed the time by throwing a snapped twig for Wuffles to chase. Other than the padding of feet and the occasional wuffling of breath from the family mabari the walk was uncomfortably silent.<p>

The hanged man was bustling despite it only just hitting afternoon, Varric, the trio of wardens and Fenris were sitting comfortably around a table in the corner, Isabela having finally emerged was at her usual spot at the bar counter heckling Corff.

"Hawke!" Elissa shouted over the din of noise, waving an arm when she spotted the burly fighter enter. He grinned and raised a hand before working his way over already drunk patrons, Wuffles weaving through legs and chairs. He could hear Bethany behind him mumbling apologies as she stepped carefully around the throng of people.  
>"Glad to see you could make It." Varric greeted, tipping his cup towards the Hawke siblings. Fenris delicately sniffed the air as the tall brunette settled his self on the bench next to him.<br>"And washed too."  
>Hawke only grinned as he idly scratched at Wuffles head who'd shoved it on top of his lap.<br>"I made an effort for the ladies." he joked causing the white haired elf to snort before drinking from his wine cup. Varric rolled his eyes as he shuffled along to allow Bethany to squeeze in-between himself and Amell much to the older mages joy.

"Cousin! Would you like a drink? Varric got me this amazing pitcher of pear cider." Amell gushed as she began pouring a cup for the other Mage.  
>"Oh I, yes. Thank you." Bethany mumbled shyly, taking the offered drink with a smile.<br>"Makers balls, Corff is slow tonight." Isabella grumbled as she appeared out of the crowd, arm raised high carrying a tray of mugs.  
>"Here, varric I put it on your tab." the pirate said giving the table a saucy grin as she placed the tray down.<br>"Wouldn't expect any less of you Rivaini." the dwarf grumbled. Hawke grinned, swiping a mug for himself and couldn't help the bark of laughter as Elissa went to lean forward to retrieve her own cup and stopped, a shocked expression on her face.  
>"What the?"<p>

Peering under the table the red head laughed when she was greeted with a friendly wuff.  
>"Hello boy, it's polite to ask a lady first before you go sniffing there." she told the dog amicably causing the group to laugh. She reached under so she could give a good scratch behind the ears as she grinned down at the mabari.<br>"Who's a good boy?"  
>"oh yes, yes your are." she cooed making Alistair pout.<br>"Replaced by a dog again." he moaned.  
>"Oh he likes you." Garrett pointed out grinning widely.<br>"He's not a dog Alistair. Mabaris are very intellectual beasts, who's a smart boy? You're a smart boy!"  
>Alistair groaned as varric, Garrett and Bethany laughed at the warden commanders behaviour.<br>"Eurgh, I have better things to do than get slobbered on by a dog." Huffed Isabela before disappearing once more into the crowd.  
>"She doesn't mean that Wuffles." Garrett reassured when the mabari gave a soft whine.<br>" Wuffles?" Amell squeaked out with a blush.  
>"Yes Wuffles." Hawke said defensively crossing his arms and pouting.<br>"A fine name for a fine hound is it not ser Wuffles." the warden commander grinned giving the mabari another dose of the scratchies.  
>"Wuff!"<br>"Oh look at that, I need another drink!" Exclaimed Alistair, bounding up from his seat with an empty tankard and leaving the table.  
>"Does he always get jealous like that?" Amell asked curiously as she watched the flustered ex Templar work his way through the mill of people.<br>"Oh that's nothing; he used to have such a tantrum when Dil would keep him from my tent."  
>"That's your mabari isn't it commander?"<br>"Yes he is." Elissa smiled as she gave the hound a final scratch so she could take a drink.  
>"Where is he?" Bethany piped up with interest.<br>"I've loaned him out to the royal kennels in Fereldon." the red head began with a small smile.

"a lot of mabaris gave their lives during Ostagar, I'm just thankful that Dil has survived as long as he has."  
>"I don't know what I would do without Wuffles." mused Hawke, idly scratching at the stubble on his chin.<br>"It is an honour for a mabari to imprint on a person; they don't give  
>their loyalty easily." Fenris rumbled idly.<br>"ah so you are talking then broody!" exclaimed the dwarf  
>"words should not be used wastefully."<br>"Ah, a true poet. Anyway who's up for some diamondback?"

* * *

><p>"Bloody mutts." Alistair grumbled as he leaned against the bar, waving at Corff to be served. Isabela was leaning a bit down from him, giving some poor sap a good view of her assets as she playfully flirted with a crowd of dock workers.<p>

"Here." Corff slapped a mug down in front, gaining the wardens attention. Alistair dropped a handful of copper into the barkeeps hand before taking his ale and drinking deeply from it.  
><em>'Women'<em> he thought darkly as he stared over at the table with his companions, who were chatting and laughing amongst themselves.  
>"Alistair?"<br>He nearly choked on his mouthful of ale at the all too familiar voice.  
>"Alistair! It is you my boy."<br>"Maker." the blonde warden muttered as he turned his gaze to see his half uncle push his way through the rabble.  
>"Oh bloody hell." he started, surprised to see Teagan Guerrin force himself past a group of dishevelled foundry workers.<br>"What are doing here?" he all but spluttered out once the noble made his way over to him.  
>"I could ask you the same thing lad, never expected you be to in Kirkwall."<br>Teagan replied cheerfully, clasping the stunned warden's arm in greeting.  
>"Yeah well Fereldon wasn't looking so friendly." was the offhand reply as Alistair drank deeply.<br>"Things have changed; Anora has allowed you back so long as you don't try for the throne." Teagan said in earnest, gripping the younger mans arm.  
>"Come back home with me Alistair."<br>"I'm sorry but I can't." Alistair flushed.  
>"of course you can Eamon will be ecstatic to have your return."<br>"No I really can't, look Teagan I'm a grey warden-"  
>"but you left, it's alright."<br>"no I am a warden, oh for heavens sake come with me." taking another deep pull of his drink before placing the empty mug on the counter, Alistair grabbed his uncle's arm and wove him expertly through the crowd.  
>"I don't see what the point is in all of this." protested the noble as he was dragged stumbling around legs and chairs.<br>"oh you will." was his cheery reply.

"Stopped sulking I see and you made a friend too." Varric pointed out over his cards.  
>"Bann Teagan!" Elissa exclaimed surprised when she looked up from her hand.<br>"My lady Cousland!" Teagan sputtered out equally shocked.  
>"My lord." Hawke acquiesced, dipping his head I'm greeting.<br>"Oh my lord is it? Welcome to this humble tavern." the blonde dwarf stated wryly, flourishing a bow after placing his cards down flat on the table.

"My lord Teagan what are you doing here?" Elissa asked, standing up to offer her chair to the perplexed Bann.  
>"Thank you my lady." Teagan gratefully offered as he regally sat down upon the worn stool.<br>"I could ask you the same Lady Cousland, I came here upon receiving news that my nephew was here."  
>"but hasn't Anora exiled Alistair from Fereldon?" the red head probed as she stood next to the blonde warden, giving him a small smile which he returned with a blush.<br>"Yes but not anymore, Eamon was able to get Anora to agree to let Alistair return so long as he has no intentions of taking the throne." The Bann explained as he carefully folded his hands in his lap, avoiding the stained table top.

"I see." Elissa mused thoughtfully, glancing up at the warden beside her who was now under scrutiny by the entire group.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" Varric began, having placed his cards on the table so he could prop his chin under his hands.

"Are you saying that larger guts here is of some one of importance?"

"Not really." Muttered Alistair, a blush faintly appearing on his cheeks.

"But of course! Alistair is the last living Theirin, descendant of Calenhad himself, it is only natural that our Queen Anora would feel threatened by the lad's presence in Fereldon." Teagan explained with gusto, causing Alistair to groan and Elissa to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Interesting." Varric appraised, eyeing the blonde warden up and down, the words of a new story already flittering through his mind.

"I'm very sorry my lord, but Alistair has rejoined the wardens and will be accompanying me here in Kirkwall until my business is done before I return once more back to Amaranthine." Elissa finally explained with a small smile at the Bann.

"Oh, I had an inkling that this might be so, seeing as how you are both here." Teagan replied with a bow of his head. "I actually stayed a day in Vigil's keep and was giving a missive for you by young Howe." Teagan explained as he pulled out a sealed note from his breast pocket and leaned over to offer it to the warden commander.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you back to Redcliff Alistair?"

"I must humbly decline my lord." The ex templar replied wryly with a bow of his head.

"Nonsense my boy, we are family after all. Well I suppose I better be off, the Viscount has invited me to supper and it would be rude to ignore his summons while I'm here."

"My lord." Elissa stated respectfully which was echoed by Hawke and Alistair as Teagan stood up from the stool to clasp wrists with the blonde warden before turning to Elissa.

"Take care of him milady." He murmured, bending to place a respectful kiss upon the back of her hand before finally weaving his way through the crowd and out of the door.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hawke grinned as Elissa and Alistair once more took their places back at the table.

"I'll say, larger guts or rather shall I call you my prince now?" Varric grinned as he once more picked up his hand, peering over the top of the cards.

"Oh maker no, I had enough of that when Elissa found out back in Redcliff." Moaned the blonde man, causing the commander to laugh cheerfully as she reached under the table, giving another scratch to Wuffles who was once more resting his head in her lap.

"Oh you never could take a bit of teasing Alistair."

"You are a cruel, cruel woman."

"Are we playing or not?" Fenris butted in stoically as he peered seriously down at his deck.

"Of course Broody, don't get your panties in a twist." Varric consoled soothingly before flicking a card down with ease onto the pile.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I know, I am a very bad author, not updating this story since November. To tell you the truth I have been absolutely bogged down with coursework and I moved house at the end of January and just did not have internet for a month so I'm very sorry and full of apologies. I've rushed this chapter so I could just post it up for you. But some good news, I finish my first year at the end of april so I will once more be updating once a week/fortnight once I get back into the flow of writing as I've been staring at this chapter for a week or so now and having nothing but writer's block, thinking on how I was going to portray it.

I might be able to post another chapter up by the end of the month but no promises, I can only guarantee that chapters will go back to normal after april so bare with me.

I big shout out to all those who are still following the story and to those who have just started reading it. A massive thank you for being patient with me =)

I am currently banging my head against the proverbial 'wall' at the minute so if any one would like to see something happen in the next chapter just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

As always, reviews are always welcome and I apologise for any grammatical errors, I just don't have the energy to proof read this.

P.S. Bioware owns all


End file.
